Without A Doubt
by starbright
Summary: Chapter 15 is up. AU story: Bosco's wife was murdered many years ago, now years later, the FBI has new evidence that could convict him, so they have a agent to go undercover to change, but when Faith starts to doubt that he did the murder, will h
1. Chapter 1

Title: Without A Doubt

Rating: PG or PG 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch or it's characters

Author's Note: This is my first AU story so please tell me if I should continue this or not. Thanks Chrissy for editing it for me and Jamie for helping me with the story and listening to me talking about it. I know that I have many stories coming right now, but I had this idea, I had to write it.

Summary: Bosco's wife was murdered many years ago, now years later, the FBI has new evidence that could convict him, so they have a agent to go undercover to change, but when Faith starts to doubt that he did the murder, will her life be in danger when the killer realizes that and can Bosco save her and his daughter from the killer that kill his wife?

Chapter 1

_4 years earlier_

His life changed the moment that he walked into his house that cold dark autumn night, he was gone most of the night as he and April had a fight about his job, once again. As soon as he walked inside the house, his police instinct told him that something was very wrong, but it wasn't until he walked into the living room and saw April's lifeless body lying on the floor that he knew he was right. He ran towards her. "April, what happened." he yelled, as he saw blood all over her. He opened her shirt and saw that it was very bad. He then touched her face. "You're going to be okay, I'm just going to call 911," he said, as he stood up and dialed his phone

He then heard her faintly, quiet voice. "Maurice"

He ran towards her. "You're going to be okay, I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"Take care of Katie for me. I... love you..." April said, slowly started to fade away from him.

"Get me an ambulance now!" Bosco shouted through the phone, but he knew that it was too late that his sweet April was gone. He then laid down his head on her chest, and felt that she wasn't breathing anymore "I love you, April; I shouldn't have left you alone."

He then thought of his, precious daughter, Katie, who was probably sleeping upstairs in her crib. What if this person hurt her too?

He then stood up and suddenly, without warning, his world went dark. 

888888

4 years later.

Sully looked at his partner, he could see how tired out he looked, and he knew the reason.

"I've been talking to you for the last few minutes and you aren't listening to me."

"Maybe because I don't want to talk to you. you ever thought of that?" Bosco yelled. Sully looked at Bosco. "You know you are a jerk." 

"But you are still my partner after how many years." Bosco said with a grin. Sully smiled. "That's only because nobody else will be your partner."

"That what you keep telling yourself, I know you care about me, Sully." Bosco said, as they approached the police station for the end of their shift. Sully turned to Bosco, as Bosco stopped the car. "How about you and Katie come over tonight, I know that Gwen would love to play with Katie and Patricia has been trying to get you to come over for ages. " Sully replied.

"I know what you are doing, Sully. Thanks, but no thanks."

Sully looked at Bosco. "I just worried about you, today is the day." 

"That my wife was murdered. Don't think I don't remember that." Bosco said, as he got out of the squad car. Sully got out of the car as well and walked up to Bosco. "I know that you will never forget that day Bosco, but wouldn't you rather be with friends on a day like this."

"You don't know anything about what it is like to deal with a loss, Sully, don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do on the day that I lost April."

"I might not know what it is like to lose a wife, but I know what it is like to lose a best friend and partner, I still think about Ty's father and how what happened to him. So don't tell me that I don't know what it is like to lose someone because I know better than you think I do." Sully shouted.

Bosco sighed. "I shouldn't have said that Sully, I forgot..."

Sully placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I know today is the hardest day of your life, so don't try and do this on your own, like you normally do. You have people who want to be there for you." 

"You never thought I killed April, did you?" Bosco said. Sully smiled slightly. "I know you have a bad temper and you can be a jerk, Bosco, but you would never lay a hand on woman, no matter how angry you were. You aren't your father."

"Let's go inside..." Sully said. "It's getting cold out here." All Bosco could think about was April and the night that she died and everything that happened after that.

888888

_4 years earlier:_

"Mr. Boscorelli" was the first thing that Bosco heard when he woke up. He saw police officers staring at him, like he was a criminal, but why were they looking at him like that? 

"What happened?" he asked, as he realized that he was lying on the floor with blood all over him. Did he get hurt? 

One of the police officer looked at him. "Do you remember what happened? Do you remember killing your wife?" 

April, she's dead, no this can't be true, Bosco thought to himself, as he stood up. "Where's April?" Bosco shouted. 

"You can't see your wife..." the police officer said. " I need to know what you remember." Bosco sighed. "I don't remember anything. What happened to my wife, I need to know." 

Bosco then saw his partner walking into the room. "Sully, what happened? Where's April?" Sully looked at him with this sad look on his face. "I'm sorry, Bosco, but she's gone." 

"No!" Bosco screamed as he collapsed onto the floor. "Who did to this to her? I want to see her now." he yelled. Sully placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "You shouldn't see her."

"I shouldn't see my own wife, what are you talking about, Sully?" Bosco yelled. "I need to see her."

Sully shakes his head. "No you don't, this isn't the way that I want you to remember April."

The police officer then walked up to Bosco and Sully. "Is this your gun, Officer Boscorelli?" Bosco had tears falling down his cheeks. " I don't understand why you want to know." He didn't want to talk to this officer, all he wanted was to find the person that killed his wife, and make them pay.

"Officer, is this or isn't this your gun?"

Bosco nodded. "It's my off-duty gun."

"So that means nobody knows where it is but you." The officer questioned Bosco. Sully knew what they were doing. "Officer. my partner would never hurt his wife.." The officer looked at Sully. "This isn't your investigation, so stay out of it."

Sully moved towards the officer. "I'm not just some unknown person that doesn't know how this works. You are questioning my partner without an lawyer." 

"So are you saying that you think your partner did kill his wife" the officer said, looking at Sully. Sully shakes his head. "That's not what I'm saying, I'm just saying that if you are going to talk to my partner like this.. you should do it the right way."

The officer looked at Bosco. "I'm taking you downtown for questioning about the murder of your wife." The police officer pulled out his handcuffs and Bosco looked at the police officer. "Don't do that, I'll come down to the station with you, I don't have anything to hide." Bosco then turned to Sully. "Could you go and see Katie, and take her home with you. I'll call you when I'm finished talking."

"I'll come down to the station with you." Sully replied. Bosco shakes his head. " I'll be fine on my own, I need to know that Katie is okay, can you go and get her?" Sully placed his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "Of course I will, I'm your partner."   
8888  
Bosco and Sully were in the locker room when Ty walked in with his partner Sasha Monroe, who was also his girlfriend, but the department didn't know that yet, as they were doing as best as they could to hide it. Ty had his arms around Sasha. "How about we rent a movie, and spend all night together, just the two of us."

Ty then turned to Bosco. "I didn't mean to say that, I know that today is a hard day for you."

Bosco slammed his locker door. "Why does everybody keep worrying about me.. I'm not going to break just because it is the anniversary of my wife's death. Do you not think every day of my life is hard for me, and that I don't miss April every day? That I don't think about how my daughter is never going to know her mother. If I hadn't had a fight with April that night, she would have never been murdered. So you don't need to worry about me, because every day of my life is hard, but I'm still here." Bosco yelled as he walked out of the locker room.

Sully, Ty and Sasha all looked at each other, unsure what to say. Sully closed his locker.

"Maybe he just needs to be by himself right now." Ty replied. Sully sighed. "I don't think that is the best thing for him, you know Bosco likes to keep his feelings inside, I can't let him deal with this on his own." Sully said. "He can't do this on his own." Sully said, as he left the locker room. Ty and Sasha both looked at each other. "You know I don't know where Bosco would be right now if it wasn't for Sully." Sasha replied. Ty nodded. "You know I remember Sully telling me when Bosco first came to the force, he was this arrogant jerk, who thought he knew everything. Just like all the rookies that come in here, but Sully saw something in Bosco, that nobody else did." 

"He is still a jerk." Sasha said, with a smile. "He has his reasons." Ty said. "Wouldn't you be if your wife got murdered and everybody thought that you did it?"

"But he didn't." Sasha said. Ty nodded. "We know that, but half of the officers think that he shouldn't have come back to work after the mis-trial. But Bosco never has been one to listen to what other people say, has he? I don't know if I could have come back to work after everything that he has been though." Sasha leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Ty, come on, let's go home." she said, as they left the locker room.

888888

A half an hour later,

Sully knocked on Bosco's apartment. Bosco opened the door with Katie in his arms. "Uncle Sully." Katie said, with this big smile on her face. Sully grabbed a hold of her. "If it isn't my sweet pea."

"I'm not a pea." Katie said, as she looked at Sully. Sully leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I don't mean that you are a real pea, I just mean that you are sweet." Sully then walked into the apartment and walked into the living room, and sat Katie down on the couch. "Can I show you my toys?"

Bosco walked up to Katie. "Katie, honey, you know that it is past your bed time.. Uncle Sully will come by and see you tomorrow." Bosco said, as he grabbed a hold of her. Sully looked at Bosco. "You know Gwen wants to have a sleep- over tonight, I know it is pretty late, but you know how kids are." 

Bosco knew exactly what Sully was doing. " I was thinking since you are still pretty young, Katie, how would you feel if your daddy came over to. It could be a big sleepover at my house." Sully explained.

"Thanks Sully, but I don't think tonight would be a great night." Katie looked at Bosco with this love in her eyes. "Please daddy."

Bosco sighed. "I know why you are doing this, Sully." Sully smiled slightly. "I'm doing this for my daughter, she keeps on asking to see Katie, so I just thought tonight would be a good time."

"Well." Bosco said, as he saw how excited his daughter looked. "Fine, we can go." Bosco said. Katie hugged Bosco. "I love you, Daddy..." Bosco grinned. "I love you too. sweetiepie. Are you sure you want to do this tonight, I know you have a busy day at the zoo with Grandma."

Katie smiled. "It's a sleep- over.. that is where you sleep." Bosco stroked his daughter's black hair. She looked so much like her mother; he misses April so much right now. " You go and get your stuffed animal and pick out your clothes for tomorrow."

Sully looked at Katie. "At least you don't need to change, you already in your Dora pajamas." Katie looked down at the pajamas. "Daddy pick this for me."

Sully grinned at Bosco. "Oh he did." 

"He wanted me to have Spongebob, but I want Dora." Katie said, with a smiled, as she run into her room. Bosco looked at Sully. "I know you are doing this because you don't want me alone tonight, but I will be fine."

Sully grinned. "Why would I do that? Gwen wants to see Katie, I couldn't really say no to my daughter could I?" Sully said, as he placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder. Bosco nodded. " I guess you couldn't, but the real reason was.."

"I'm your partner, I'm there for you."

Bosco watched as his daughter ran out of the room with her backpack, with this big smile on her face. All Bosco wanted to do was sit in a bar, drink a beer, and try to forget about what today was, but he had a daughter to think about, and what would make her happy and if that means sleeping over at Sully's, then that is exactly what he is going to do.

"You're ready." Bosco said, as he walked up to Katie. She nodded. Bosco then grabbed her jacket and boots, and put them on her. He then grabbed his jacket and keys. He then grabbed a hold of Katie's hand. "I love you," 

"Love you too, Daddy." Katie said, as they all left the apartment.

FBI Bureau

A man was looking over the files, when an FBI agent walked in the room. "You wanted to see me?"

"What do you know about the Maurice Boscorelli case from four years ago?" the man asked the agent. She looked at him. "I wasn't involved in that case, but I saw about it on the news the police officer that killed his wife, but says that he doesn't remember anything about it, there was a mis-trial due to the detective making a mistake. Why are you asking me about that now?" 

"There is some new evidence that we just got today that could put him in jail." The agent nodded. "So why are you telling me this, why aren't you arresting him now?"

The man smiled slightly. "I don't want any mistakes this time, I want him to be caught for real this time. You are the best FBI Agent that we have. I want you to go to New York and go undercover and get him to trust you and then he will spill everything about killing his wife."

"What if he didn't do it?" the agent said.

The man throws the file into the agent's face. "Does that look like someone who didn't murder his wife? His fingerprints are all over the gun, that was laying next to her. The gun that she was killed with."

"It says here that she was stabbed too, so what are you telling me that he stabbed her and shot her, why would he do that?"

"Because he's a cold-blooded killer. We know that he did it as we got the knife that killed his wife with his fingerprints still on it has been found, why are you just getting this information now."

"I don't know, a detective from his precient told me that he knew that he did this, and wanted my help, so I went over the evidence again and that is when I found the knife and the fingerprints, I don't know why, but whoever did this investigation miss it the first time. I know that his lawyer will find someway to get him out of his, but if he is confesses to you, we got him. Can you do that, Agent Mitchell?" 

She sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

"All I want you to do is go undercover at the preicent that he works at and pretending you are an officer, can you?

Agent Mitchell nodded. "Of course I can do that." Her boss smiled at her. "I thought you would say that. I would get everything ready for you. You will leave tomorrow morning, so you better go get packed. 

She nodded, as she left the office. She sighed to herself. She just hopes she knows what she got herself into, last time she went undercover, she nearly got herself killed. But what she didn't know was this assignment was going to change her life forever.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Without A Doubt 

Summary: Bosco's wife was murdered many years ago, now years later, the FBI has new evidence that could convict him, so they have a agent to go undercover to change, but when Faith starts to doubt that he did the murder, will her life be in danger when the killer realizes that and can Bosco save her and his daughter from the killer that kill his wife?

Chapter 2

Bosco watched as Katie and Gwen were sleeping on the floor of Sully's living room. He walked over to Katie and placed a blanket over her. He then kissed her cheek. "I love you, sweetie."

Sully then placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "They look so peacefully sleeping, don't they?" Bosco turned around. "She's everything to me, Sully. I came so close to not being there for her." 

"You've got to stop thinking about that."

"Stop thinking about it, someone framed me by use my gun to shot my wife. If it wasn't for the stupid detective that didn't know what he was doing, I would be in a jail cell right now, so don't tell to not think about it."

"It's not going to you or Katie any good to keep thinking about it." Sully said, trying to help his partner. Bosco sighed. "You want to know what the hardest thing is that April's killer is still out there and nobody wants to do anything because they still believe that I did it."

Sully looked at Bosco and could see the look on Bosco's face. He has seen that look before, when he is about to do something stupid.

"Don't do something stupid. Katie needs you." Sully replied.

"Me do something stupid, like that would ever happen." Bosco said, with a grin.

Sully laughed. "Do I need to remind you about every time that I had to get you out of trouble?"

Bosco sat down on the couch. " You don't have to worry about me, I'm not going to do anything stupid, I have a daughter to think about, but that doesn't mean when we do find out who killed April, that I'm not going to make the person pay for hurting her."

Sully nodded. "I'll be right along side with you." Patricia then walked towards Bosco and Sully. "Are you coming to bed?" she said, as she put her arms around Sully. "Or are you having too much fun with Bosco here." she said, with a smile. Bosco stood up. "I can go home and come and pick Katie up tomorrow morning."

Sully shakes his head. "I'm not letting you deal with this on your own tonight. You are staying here; we have the guest bedroom all ready for you." Bosco turned to Sully. " First there is somewhere I need to go."

"Well as long as you come back."

Bosco grinned. "What are you going to do, have a search and rescue team come and find me?" 

Sully smiled at Bosco. "If you're not back in a few hours I will."

Bosco grabbed his jacket. "I have a curfew now," he said, with a laugh.

Sully smiled at Bosco. "Just take care of yourself."

Bosco just shook his head. "If Katie needs me, my cell will be on." Sully laughed. "I do know how to look after a child; I have a daughter of my own."

Bosco walked over to Katie, who was still sleeping. "I won't be gone long." he said, as he kissed her on the cheek, and then walked out of the house. 

88888

Bosco walked down towards her grave, he always did it at nighttime because that way he knows that nobody else would be here. He laid a rose on her grave.

"April, I miss you so much. I'm sorry about the fight we had that night. If only I hadn't run out like that, you would have never been killed. It's my entire fault." Bosco said, as a single tear fall down his cheek. 

He then touched the grave. "I love you, I'll never forget you." Bosco then thought he heard a noise, like something was near by. Bosco turned around, but there was no one there. He must have just imagined it.

"Katie is getting so big. She looks so much like you. That makes me miss you even more."

He then stood up. "Katie is having a sleepover at Uncle Sully's, as Sully didn't want me to be alone tonight. What Sully doesn't understand is that I'm always alone, without you here with me. I know that I have Katie and she is wonderful, and I love her more anything, but when I'm sleeping in my bed, I miss you lying next to me with your arms around me. I couldn't even stay at our house; there were just too many bad memories there."

He sighed. "I should be going back, or Sully is going to be calling everybody and sending a search team to find me. I'll come by and see you again soon." Bosco said, as he left the cemetery. He kept on thinking that was someone was behind him, but every time he turned around nobody was there, he was sure that he was just on edge because it is the anniversary of April's death.

88888

Bosco knocked on Sully's door. Sully opened the door with Katie in his arms, crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Bosco asked, as he grabbed Katie from Sully's hands.

"I had a bad dream, daddy a big monster was trying to take me from you. I don't want to leave you, Daddy."

Bosco walked over to the couch, and placed Katie on his lap.

"You were just having a bad dream, monsters are not real, honey." he said.

"It was scary." Bosco hugged Katie. "I know it was scary, but daddy won't let anything happened to you."

"Because you're a cop."

Bosco smiled at Katie. "That's my job, yes, but I won't let anything happen to you because I love you." Katie put her arms around Bosco. "I love you, daddy."

A tear fall down his cheek. "I love you too, Katie."

"Don't cry, daddy." Katie said. Bosco wipe the tear away from his cheek. " It's happy tears because I love you so much." 

Gwen walked up to Sully, who was in the kitchen making some coffee.

"Is Katie okay?" she asked.

Sully grabbed a hold of his daughter. "She's just had a nightmare, but her daddy is there to help her.

"You mean like when I have a nightmare and you and mommy make the nightmares go away, but Katie doesn't have a mommy like me."

"You remember when I told you about what happened to her mommy?" Sully asked, with this sad look on his face.

"That she is in heaven now."

"But that doesn't mean that Katie doesn't have a mommy, it just means she's not with us." Gwen looked at Sully. "Why did that happen?" Sully pulled Gwen into a hug. "I wish I could tell you why."

"Am I going to lose my mom too?" Gwen asked, as she started crying. "I don't want to lose my mommy."

"Honey, nothing's going to happen to your mommy. I know this is hard for you to understand, but just because Katie lost her mommy doesn't mean you will too." Sully said, trying as best as he could to help his daughter understands.

Patricia then walked up to Sully. "Is everything okay with the kids?" she asked, as she saw that Gwen was crying.

"Mommy. I don't want you to go." Gwen said, as she hugged Patricia. "Mommy's not going anywhere, I promise you that."

Patricia then looked at Sully. "What happened?" Sully sighed. "I'll explain everything to you later."

"Are you okay now, Gwen?" Sully asked, as he smiled at her. She nodded. "I love you, daddy."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Gwen then walked over to Bosco and Katie. "I have nightmares about monsters too, but they aren't real, its okay, Katie. Do you want to go sleep on the floor again?"

Katie shakes her head.

"Is Katie okay now?" Gwen asked, as she saw that Katie wouldn't let go of Bosco.

"I think Katie's going to be okay, right, sweetpie?" Bosco said, as he tried to stand up.

"Don't go, daddy." Katie pleaded. Bosco stroked his daughter's hair. "I'm not going anywhere, how about we have own sleepover, would you like to sleep in the guest bedroom with me tonight? It's a big bed." Bosco said.

"Won't leave."

Bosco nodded. "I won't leave you." Bosco then turned to Sully and Patricia. "Do you have some milk and cookies for Katie?" 

Sully walked over to Katie and pulled out his hand. "Why don't you choose the cookie that you want, I think we might have some chocolate chips cookies. Katie looked at Bosco with this sad look on her face.

"It's okay, sweetpie, I'm not going to leave, I'll be right here." Bosco said. She then jumped off the couch and grabbed Sully's hand as they walked towards the kitchen.

Bosco looked at Gwen. "Thanks for being like a big sister to Katie." Gwen had his big smile on her face. "I am like her big sister." she said, looking pretty proud.

Bosco nodded. "You are." Gwen then runs towards the kitchen where Sully and Katie were. 

Bosco sat down on the couch and put his hands on his face. Patricia sat down next to Bosco. "I know today is hard for you," Bosco turned to Patricia. "If I hear one more person say that to me." Patricia grinned. "I guess you heard that a lot today. You know you are doing a wonderful job raising Katie."

Bosco smiled, as he was watching Katie in the kitchen with Sully and Gwen. "When April told me that she was pregnant, I was so scared of being a father." Patricia nodded. "I know. But as soon as you held Katie in your arms, it changed, didn't it?"

Bosco nodded. "It was like all the fears I had went away. There was this precious baby in my arms that was my own daughter. I just wish that April could be here right now. I miss her."

Patricia smiled slightly. "We all miss her." Bosco smiled. "Thanks Patricia." Sully walked up to Bosco. "Katie decided on a chocolate chip and oatmeal cookie."

"You did." Bosco said. "I hope you got me one too." Katie handed Bosco the cookie. Bosco smiled, as he grabbed Katie's hand. "Let's go to bed now."

Katie turned around and wave goodbye to everybody, as they headed to the guest bedroom. Sully walked up to Patricia. "I saw you talking to Bosco, how do you think he is doing?"

Patricia smiled. "Considering, what today is, I think he is doing pretty well." she said, as she put her arms around Sully.

Gwen walked up to Sully. "Daddy, will you come and sleep on the floor with me?" Sully nodded. "Of course I will. How about you mommy, do you want to sleep on the floor with us?"

Patricia laughed. "I think I will let you two have your adventure tonight, but don't stay up to long, Gwen. Uncle Ty is taking you to the museum tomorrow."

"I know," Gwen said. "Do you think Katie can come with us too?" Patricia smiled. "How about we ask her daddy tomorrow morning." Patricia then hugged Gwen goodnight and then leaned over and kissed Sully. "Goodnight."

"Gross." Gwen said. Sully smiled at his daughter. "You're not always going to think that way."

"Boys are gross." she said, as she got into her sleeping bag.

"You're saying that I'm gross too." Sully asked, as he climbed into his sleeping bag.

Gwen laughed. "You're not a boy, you're my daddy."

8888

The next day,

She looked at the file that her boss sent to her; it was all the information about what her new name was going to be and where she had to go. She looked at the name that they given her.. Faith Yokas, so at least she was able to keep her first name.

She looked at the picture of Maurice Boscorelli, today she is going to walk into his work place, and try and get him to give her information so she can destroy his life. She suddenly then read the information about him.

He has a kid? she thought to herself. Why didn't her boss tell her that? There is no way that she is going to be able to do this case now. Faith picked her the phone, and dialed her boss's number.

"It's me, Faith. I can't do this case."

"What are you talking about, Faith. You are already in New York; you are going to be starting your shift in an hour or so. So tell me why can't you do this?"

"You know why I can't do this case. You never told me that there was a kid involved in this. I can't do this."

"You're the best FBI Agent I have." 

Faith sighed. "You know what happened last time when I went undercover and it involved a kid."

"That's not going to happen this time, I promise you. This is a totally different situation."

"I know that, but it was my fault last time that a child died, I can't let that happen again."

"You won't, his daughter isn't going to be involved, all you have to do is get him to confess and then you'll arrest him, you won't even see his daughter, I promise."

Faith sighed. "Fine, I'll do this." Faith said, hoping that she was doing the right thing, it took her years to get over what happened to that child that she was suppose to protect, if it happens again, she doesn't know how to be able to handle that.

"I thought that's what you would say. Call me when you get some information."

"Sure," Faith said, as she hung up the phone. She looked at the time, and saw that she needed to get going; she didn't want to be late for her first day, that wouldn't look that good.  
8888

"Nice of you to show up, Boscorelli." Lieu Swersky said. Bosco smiled at the boss. "Sorry, but Katie..." Swersky smiled at Bosco, he knew how hard it was for him being a single parent. He knew that yesterday was hard for him, he never thought that Bosco was capable of murdering his wife, even though all the evidence point to him, there was just something about the look in his eyes that shows someone who lost the love on their life, you wouldn't do that if you murdered them.

"Try and not be late next time." 

"Yes, boss." Bosco said, as he sat in his seat. Sully grinned at Bosco. " Using Katie as a excuse, that's a good one."

"I know as well as you do that Katie has been out all day with Ty." Sully replied. " You just like being late, don't you?"

"Boscorelli... listen to me." Lieu said.

"Yes, sir." Boscorelli said, as he looked at the boss. "So what I was saying before I had to get Boscorelli to listen. We have a new officer coming in from Chicago, her name is Faith Yokas. Boscorelli, you are going to be partnered up with her."

"I don't want to be partnered with a rookie."

"I'm no rookie." Faith said, as she walked into the roll call room.

"Everybody this is Officer Faith Yokas." Faith smiled at everybody. "I've worked at Chicago Police Department for the last 7 years, so like I told him over here." pointing directly at Bosco. "I'm no rookie, so don't treat me like one."

Lieu then told everybody who they were going to be partnered with today, and then they all left the room.

As Bosco was getting their radios and the other stuff for the shift, he turned to Faith. "I always drive, so don't think that you will be driving."

Faith sighed. This wasn't going to be an easy job, he doesn't seem like the type of person that is just going to confess that he killed his wife. As she was looking at him, she couldn't picture him being the type that would murder someone, he is a cop after all, but she has worked for the FBI long enough to know, that the ones that look like they could never hurt anyone are the ones that do.

"Are you coming?" Bosco yelled. "I don't have all day."

Faith nodded. "I'm coming," She knew that it was going to take a while before he was going to trust her; this is going to be a long assignment.


	3. Chapter 3

Without A Doubt

Summary: Bosco's wife was murdered many years ago, now years later, the FBI has new evidence that could convict him, so they have a agent to go undercover to change, but when Faith starts to doubt that he did the murder, will her life be in danger when the killer realizes that and can Bosco save her and his daughter from the killer that kill his wife?

Chapter 3

It has been about a month since Faith first started at 55th Precinct and Boscorelli hasn't gave her a thing that she could go to her boss with. He wouldn't even talk to her about his personal life; it was like he didn't want her as a partner. All she wants is to get her information and go home.

"Are you just going to stare into space all day, or are you going to do some work?" Bosco said, interrupting her thoughts.

"Do you talk to all your partners this way?" Faith asked.

"You're not my partner. I only have one partner."

Faith turned to Bosco. "Have you been partners with him long?"

"I have, but what does it matter to you?" Bosco asked. He knew that he was being hard on her, but that was only because he didn't want to be partnered with her.

"Just asking."

Faith then looked at him. "I know that you don't want to be my partner, but you are stuck with me, until they decide differently." 

"I like your attitude." Bosco replied. "I guess I just have to put up with you for a while."

Just then the dispatcher came over their radio, "55 David report back to the station immediately."

Faith picked up her radio. "10-4 Central. We're on our way."

Faith turned to Bosco. "I wonder what that is about. Did you get yourself into trouble?" Bosco glanced at Faith. "What do you mean by that?"

"I just mean that you look like someone..." Faith began.

Bosco stopped her before she could said anymore. "You don't know me, so don't tell me what type of person I am." Bosco said.

Faith sighed, as she looked out the window. This was going to be even harder than she thought. Just when she thought she was starting to get him to talk, the next minute he is guarding himself from her.

"I just meant that since you are single, you seem like a type of person that gets into trouble." Faith replied, trying to get him to open up. But now he wasn't even talking to her.

88888

Faith and Bosco walked into the police station and Swersky was there. Bosco walked up to him. "You called us here. What's wrong?" Bosco asked.

"It's Katie."

Bosco's whole face went white. He lost his wife, he couldn't lose his daughter.

"What's wrong?" Bosco asked, with this afraid look on his face. Swersky sighed. "I don't know. all I know is that she's at the hospital."

Before Swersky could say anything, Bosco was already out of the police station. Faith followed him, he was getting into the squad car. 

"Who's Katie?" Faith asked, as she walked up to him. Even though she already knew because she had read everything there was to know about Bosco.

"She's my daughter, I don't have time to talk about this right now, I need to go to the hospital and be with her." Bosco said, as his hands started to shake. He couldn't breathe, and he was starting to get a sharp pain in his chest. He couldn't have a panic attack right now; he needs to be there for his daughter.

"Officer Boscorelli. are you okay?" Faith asked, when she saw that something wasn't right with him.

Bosco tried to calm down, but it wasn't working. Faith then placed her hand on his shoulder. "Are you having a heart attack?"

Bosco shakes his head. Then suddenly it was gone, it wasn't as bad as the ones he has had before, it was pretty minor.

"What just happened?" Faith asked. 

Bosco sighed, as he opened the door to the squad car. "It's nothing."

Faith grabbed his arm. "I'm not letting you drive."

Bosco turned to Faith. "Who are you to tell me what to do?"

Faith smiled slightly. "I'm your partner for the time being, so you have to listen to me. Do you really want to get into an accident while you are off to see your daughter?" Faith replied. "Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter?"

"Because I don't talk about my personal life with strangers." Bosco said, as he got into the passenger side. "So are you going to drive or not, because I really don't want to just stand here and talk when I can be with my daughter."

"I'm not a stranger, I'm your partner." Faith replied, getting into the car.

Bosco looked at her. "I don't have time for this; I need to get to the hospital now." 

"Fine." Faith said, as she closed the door and drove off. She knows that she has to get him to trust her before he'll open up to her, but right now; it doesn't seem like that is ever going to happen, he was just so guarded.  
8888

Bosco and Faith run into the hospital and up to the admitting desk. 

"Bosco, she's in room 2b." Nurse Proctor said. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay." Bosco turned to her. "What happened to her?"

"I think I can explain that," said a voice. Bosco turned around and saw his mother standing in front of him.

"Maurice," she said, as she pulled him into a hug. "It's all my fault." She said, as a tear fall down her cheeks.

Bosco looked at his mom. "Ma, don't cry, just tell me what happened."

"I was getting her ready for bed, so I went to get her favorite book to read and then I heard a loud crash."

"She must have jumping on the bed, and then fell onto the floor."

"How bad is she? Is she going to be okay?" Bosco asked, with this worried look on his face.

Rose touched Bosco's shoulder. "I don't know, Maurice. She hit her head and she hasn't woken up yet, but she's a fighter." Rose then turned to Faith, who was standing there not saying a word.

"You must be the new partner."

Faith smiled, as she shakes hands with Rose. "Nice to meet you, my name is Faith Yokas." Rose turned to say something to Bosco, but he had already gone to see his daughter. 

Faith turned to Rose. "Your son is very guarded isn't he?" Rose smiled slightly. "He has been through a lot these past few years. But once he lets you in, he will take care of you." 

_Does that sound like a killer?_ Faith thought to herself. But she knows that sometimes killers are the people that you think are least likely to be killers in fact are.

"So where's Bosco's wife?" Faith asked. Rose looked down at the ground. "My son should be the one to tell you that."

"He won't talk to me."

Rose walked over to the room, and looked at Bosco sitting next to Katie. "When he wants to talk to you he will, I can't do that to my son."

"Rose." said a voice. "What happened to Katie? I was here on a case and Nurse Proctor told me that she was admitted."

Rose turned around and saw Sully standing in front of her. Rose looked at Sully. "She fell down. she hasn't woken up yet, it's entirely my fault, if he loses her too. I don't know what he will do. She's all he has left."

Sully placed his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Shh... nothing's going to happen to Katie." She looked up at Sully. "I should have been paying more attention to her." 

"You're the best grandma" Sully replied. "How about we go and get something to eat in the cafeteria and then when we get back, Katie will be awake."

"You think so." Rose replied.

Sully nodded, as they walked away from Faith. 

8888

" Katie. honey, you need to wake up. I can't lose you. You are everything to me." Bosco said, as he placed his head on her chest. " Don't leave me." Bosco said, as tears fall down his cheek.

"I couldn't save your mom, but I'm not going to let the same thing happened to you. You listen here, Katie. Your daddy loves you, and needs you. So wake up now, and show daddy what a big girl you are."

"She won't leave you, I know that." Faith said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You have to believe that she's going to make it. She can hear everything that you say. So just talk to her."

He looked at her. "Thanks. So how long have you been here?" 

"Long enough." Faith replied. She grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. "She's pretty."

Bosco smiled slightly. "People say that she looks like me, but I think that she looks exactly like her mother. beautiful." Bosco sighed, as he started to think about April, he misses her so much. 

"Where's your wife?"

"She's gone. She's dead." Bosco replied, as a tear fall down his cheek. "I miss her everyday."

She looked into his eyes, and she saw something that the files that she had on him never showed, she could see how much sadness was in his eyes. She doesn't know if it is because of his daughter or because he was talking about his wife. 

Bosco grabbed Katie's hand. "Come on, honey." Then suddenly he felt someone squeeze his hands, and he looked at her, and saw that Katie had her eyes opened.

"Katie!" Bosco said, as he hugged his daughter. She looked up at him. "Daddy. why do you look so sad?"

"I'm not sad, I'm happy. You are awake." he said, as he kissed her forehead. "Sweetiepie you had me so worried."

Bosco turned to Faith. "She's awake."

"I know that." Faith said. "Didn't I tell you she would wake up?"

"Could you get a doctor?" Bosco asked.

Faith nodded, as she stood up and walked out of the room

8888

Bosco and Faith were waiting outside of the room while they were checking Katie out. 

Sully and Rose walked up to Bosco. "How's she doing?" Sully asked. Bosco smiled. "She woke up; the doctors are in with her right now."

Sully hugged Bosco. "I knew that she was going to be okay."

The doctor then walked out of the room, and walked up to them all.

"How's my daughter doing?"

"She's alert, which is great. She has a minor concussion, but we don't need to keep her overnight, just make sure that you wake her up every few hours, if she has any headaches or anything, just get back to the hospital right away. She has a few bruises, so she is going to be sore for a few days, but you can take her home."

Bosco shake hands with the doctor. "Thank you, doctor." The doctor nodded. "No problem." He said, as he walked away.

Bosco, Faith, Sully and Rose walked into the room. Katie was sitting up in the bed. "Do I get to go home?"

"Soon." Bosco said, as he sat down on the bed. "But I need to talk to you for a minute. What have I told you about jumping on the bed, you know that you could get hurt." 

"I know that daddy, but I want to see mommy." Bosco moved closer to her. "What are you talking about?"

"You told me that mommy is in heaven, I want to talk to her because my friends say I have no mommy."

Bosco put his arms around Katie. "So that's why you jump off the bed because you thought that you could reach mommy."

"Why couldn't I reach mommy?" Katie asked. "Uncle Sully says that she is in the sky, so I thought if I jumped, then I would be in the sky." 

"Oh honey. it's not that easy. You can't see her like that. But she's right in here." Bosco said, as he pointed to her heart. "Your mommy will always be with you, and you will always have a mommy.

"Now next time this happens, come to me before you decide to jump off somewhere."

"I was flying, daddy." Katie said, as she crawled onto Bosco's lap. 

"Okay, flying." he said, as he touched Katie's face. "I love you, Katie, don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Or your grandma." Rose said, as she sat down next to them. Sully smiled at them. "What about Uncle Sully, you don't want to scare me like that either?"

Bosco then looked and saw that Faith was gone. "Do you know where Faith went?" Bosco asked.

Sully shakes his head. "She left the room a few minutes ago."

He then turned to Katie. "I'm just going to go and find the paperwork to get you out of the hospital and then we can go home," he said, as he placed Katie on the bed, and walked out of the room.

88888

Bosco had just finished signing the discharge papers for Katie when he saw Faith walking out of the hospital, he followed her.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Faith turned around. "I was just getting some fresh air, I don't like hospitals."

"Neither do I." Bosco said. She turned to him. "You're good with your daughter."

"I don't know, I'm the only parent that she has, I hope that I don't screw her up." Bosco said, realizing what he was saying.

"I'm sorry. I don't normally."

"You don't normally talk to strangers, I remember that." Faith said, smiling. "Have you realized by now that I'm not a stranger?"

"I guess you are right. Thanks for helping me in the room earlier."

"I did nothing." Faith replied. Bosco smiled slightly. "Yes you did, I guess if we aren't going to be strangers anymore, you can call me Bosco."

"Bosco?" Faith said, with a laugh. "So who came up with that?"

"Sully, when I first joined the force, he came up with that name, as he said it was easier than saying Boscorelli."

"Well it is much easier." Faith said, grinning. They then sat down on the bench. "So did you get a doctor to check you out?"

He looked at her. "What are you talking about?"

"When you were having hard time breathing back at the station." Faith replied.

"It's nothing, it was just a panic attack, it started when..." but Bosco stopped himself from saying anymore. He couldn't talk when April murdered, it was just too hard for him. There were only a few people he could talk about that with and even then it wasn't easy.

"What happened?" Faith asked. Bosco shakes his head. "I can't." he said, as he walked back into the hospital.  
888  
Sully and his partner, Faith, Bosco and Katie walked back into the police station. Swersky looked at Bosco. "You can go home and be with Katie. Faith, you can work at the desk for the last few hours of the shift. Is she okay?" 

"She's okay." Bosco replied. "But she wanted to see her Uncle Bob." Swersky walked over to her. "Hey Katie.. I heard you gave your father a big scare."

"I was flying." Katie said, with a smile. Swersky grabbed her hand. "Do you want to come into my office while your daddy changes out of his uniform."

Katie nodded, as she and Swersky walked up to his office.

Sully turned to Bosco. "I'll call you in a few hours, and see how Katie is," he said, as he hugged Bosco. "Thanks." Bosco said, as Sully and his partner went to finish their shift.

Faith turned to Bosco. "You take care of that little girl."

Bosco nodded, as he walked towards the locker room and then turned around. "See you tomorrow, Faith."

"See you tomorrow, Bosco." Faith said, as she walked away from him.

Ten minutes later, 

Bosco knocked on Swersky's door.

"Come in." 

Bosco walked inside and Katie was sitting in Swersky's chair. "Daddy, I want to be like you. I'm going to be a cop." Bosco grabbed a hold of her. "We'll see about that." 

Swersky then looked at Bosco. "Take a few days off." Bosco shakes his head. "I can't do that."

"It's not a question, it's an order." Swersky said. Bosco sighed. "Fine." Swersky then waved goodbye to Katie. "No flying, remember."

Katie laughed, as they left Swersky's office and then left the police station.

88888

Later that night,

"You know Ma, you can go home now, she's fine." Bosco said to Rose, as they were sitting on Katie's bed. 

"I know that Maurice, but you might need me." 

Bosco hugged his mom. "I love you, Ma, but you need to get some rest, you have been through a lot tonight, I know Katie scared you, but I don't think she's going to do it again." 

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I would never do that. " Bosco said, with a grin. Rose stood up. "I know when it's time for me to leave. I'll call you in the morning, if you need me, just call me."

"I know." Bosco said, as he waved goodbye to Rose, as she left the room. He stood in the doorway, as he was scared to leave Katie. "Goodnight." he said, as Rose left the house. He then walked back to Katie, and climbed into the bed with her. "Katie." he said.

She looked at him, tired. "Daddy."

"Shh..." he said, as he moved closer to her. "Remember I need to wake you up every few hours."

She looked at him. "I had a dream... you went to heaven too." she cried. Bosco touched his daughter's face. "That's never going to happen. I know you don't understand what happened to your mommy, but I promise you, that I'm never going to leave you. I love you too much."

"Would mommy have loved me?"

Bosco stroked her hair. "Your mommy always loved you. Do you want to see something?" he asked, as he climbed out of the bed and walked into the living room, and pulled out a photo album and then walked back into Katie's room, and got back into the bed.

"What's that?"

"It's a photo album of you and your mom."

"I knew my mommy." Katie asked, confused. Bosco looked at her. "You were really small when your mommy left, but your mommy always loved you." Bosco said, as he opened the photo album.

"Here's the first time she held you.. your first Christmas." Bosco said, as he went through the whole album.

Faith sat on her bed, looking through the files of Maurice Boscorelli, the wife killer, but all she could think about was the Maurice Boscorelli that was trying to comforting his daughter, the way that he was so gentle and sweet. How could someone who is a cold blooded murderer be like that?

She walked over to her fridge and grabbed a beer. She didn't normally drink doing an assignment, but this one was harder than she thought it would be. She took a sip of her beer, as she sat down back on the bed.

She was starting to think that just maybe that everybody was wrong, and that Maurice Boscorelli isn't a cold-blooded killer. But if he isn't, then who is and why are they framing him?

_Faith._ _you're wrong, there is no way that someone is framing him, you're just want to think that because he's sweet and pretty cute,_ she thought to herself.

She remembers last time that she thought that someone wasn't a killer, he turned out to be one and nearly cost her life. She couldn't let that happen again. She had to stay focus on the assignment.

But what if she is right? Was she supposed to do then?

She picked up her phone and dialed a number. "I need you." she asked. 

"What's wrong, Faith?" asked the person on the other line. "I need your advice, you're the only one that I can trust. You were my partner for years."

"What is it, Faith?"

"You know that I'm undercover." 

"Yes, Faith."

"Well I'm starting to doubt that person did it, but I want to know if my doubts are right or if I'm just feeling this way because."

"Because he's cute."

"He's not cute." Faith replied. The other person on the line laughed. "I've seen pictures of Maurice Boscorelli when he was on the news during the trial. I can tell you that he is hot... if I wasn't straight, I would go for him, and if he isn't a killer that too."

"So you think he's a killer?" Faith asked.

"I'm just going by what I have read in the newspapers and seen on the news. So what make you think that he isn't the killer?"

"It just the way he acts with this child, he's sweet and kind, not the type of guy that would kill his wife. I know you are going to say that he's just acting that way, but I just don't know."

"What do you want me to do about it, Faith?"

Faith sighed. "I don't know, go through the files, see if you can find something. I don't care what it is, it could be something really small that I'm not seeing, but I need your opinion. I trust you, Jason."

"Fax me everything that you have, I can't promise you anything, Faith." 

"Jason, I'm not even 100 percent that I'm right, I could have this all wrong and he is the killer, but I don't want what happened last time when I felt this way. I believed him, and he used that to get what he wanted from me.. he was able to kill that kid, that I was trying to keep safe, because I thought he was innocent." 

"I know, Faith. I should have helped you that time, but I didn't."

"You were undercover; you couldn't get out of that to help me." Faith replied.

"But I can help you this time. I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Goodbye." he said.

"Thanks," Faith said, as she hanged up the phone and then grabbed the files that she had and faxed them to Jason.

She then walked over to her bed, and climbed into the bed. She turned the light off and laid her head on the pillow and hopes that she could get some sleep. 

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

Without A Doubt

Rating: PG 13 for violence

Chapter 4

He watches him. Smiling and happily playing with his daughter. It wasn't supposed to be like this, he was supposed to be spending the rest of his life in a jail cell.

Why did it have to go all wrong? He touched the picture of Boscorelli playing with his daughter in the park from last week.

April was mine and you took her away from me. So I had to take her from you.

The plan was going perfect, Boscorelli was going to get what he deserved by going to jail for his wife's murder, but that stupid detective had to screw up my plan.

But my new plan is going to work perfectly, it's not exactly what I planned first of all, but it doesn't matter as long as it makes Boscorelli pay.

8888  
A few days later,

Faith was walking toward Bosco's house. It was his daughter's birthday, and he had invited her to come. She was surprised, but she thought that after their talk at the hospital, he has maybe started to trust her a bit. That is exactly what she wants and needs, to get him to open up to her and confess to the murder.

She knocked on the door, and Bosco opened it with this big smile on his face. Faith handed Bosco the present.

"I didn't know what to get her." Bosco smiled. "I'm sure it's fine." Bosco said, as he and Faith walked inside. Katie ran towards Bosco. "Daddy. when are we opening presents?"

"When Uncle Sully and Uncle Ty get here." Bosco replied, as he hugged his daughter. Faith then looked at Katie. "Do you remember me? I'm Faith." 

"You're the nice lady that was at the hospital with my daddy." Faith nodded. " I'm your Daddy's partner." 

"No, that's Uncle Sully." Katie said, with a smile, as she walked away from Faith. Bosco smiled slightly. "Sorry about that, Sully was my partner for so long, that she still thinks that Sully is my partner."

Faith took off her jacket. "I understand, Bosco. So how's Katie doing? Has she jumped on the bed lately?" Faith said, with a grin.

"No," Bosco said, as he and Faith sat down on the couch. "She scared me so much that day; I thought I was going to lost her. She is all I have left."

"So what happened to your wife?" Faith replied softly.

"I can't talk about that right now." Bosco replied, as he walked away from Faith. Faith sighed. She was never going to get him to open up to her. It has been three days since she has called her friend, and he hasn't got back to her yet. She was starting to think that she was wrong to think that Bosco wasn't the killer.

Suddenly her cell phone rang and she picked it up. "Hello?"

"It's me Jason." 

"I can't talk right now." Faith replied.

"Then just listen to me. I went over the files. I think you are right, Faith. There are some holes in the investigation; for example, did they ever explain the bump on Bosco's head?"

Faith saw that Ty, Sasha, Sully and his family had just walked through the door. "Jason, I can't talk about this right now. I'll call you later."

"Faith, how about we meet in a few hours. I just arrived in town a few hours ago."

"You're in town, Jason. You must really think that I'm right about this." Faith replied. Jason then told her where he is staying.

"I'll come and see you say about 5 o clock." Faith replied.

"It's present time." Katie said, as she walked up to Faith and pulled at her pants. "Daddy said that you need to get off your phone and come and have some fun."

"Bye, Jason." Faith said, as she hung up the phone, and walked over to Bosco.

She smiled slightly at him. I'm going to figure out who is doing this to you and why, she thought to herself. But right now I'm just going to enjoy myself. She then sat down next to Katie on the carpet.

"Open mine first." Faith said, as she handed it to Katie. 

88888

Later,

Faith knocked on Jason's hotel door. He opened the door. "It's about time; did you have fun with Bosco and his daughter?"

"What are you talking about?" she said, as she walked into his hotel room and sat down on the bed. He smiled at her as he closed the door. "You know exactly what I mean. I heard the little girl talking. So you were at his house, you must really think that he didn't do it?"

"I'm supposed to get close to him." Faith replied. Jason laughed at her. "I think the FBI wants you to get close to him to confess, but I don't think that is the reason you were there."

"I didn't come here to talk about that. So you either tell me what you found out or I'm leaving." Faith replied, as she stood up. Jason walked over to the table and opened the drawer and pulled out the file. He walked back to Faith and put a hand on her shoulder. " Sit down." He told her and she did.

"Faith, like I said there are lots of holes in the investigation. For one, why did it take so long for the knife to show up? It has been 2 years since the murder. Another thing, the medical report said that he had a concussion, but nobody knew about that. If it wasn't for the detective messing up when he interviewed Bosco, he would still be in jail. So why in all the notes from the trial was there no mention of his concussion?

"So, someone framed him." Faith replied. "This person stabbed April and then Bosco walked in and saw April lying on the floor. He probably tried to help her and that is where the blood come from. So then the killer saw Bosco and hit him across the head, and laid him next to April. The killer must have known where Bosco keep his off-duty gun and then shot April and wiped his fingerprints away and then put it in Bosco's hands.

"But what I don't get is how did Bosco's fingerprints get on the knife?" 

"I don't know, Jason. But I think the first thing I need to do is talk to the detective in charge of the investigation." 

"You mean me, Faith. If Bosco sees you talking to a detective isn't he going to wonder why?"

"I work at the police station; I'll just say that I being friendly." Faith replied. Jason sighed. "Let me do this, I can get information out of this guy more than you can. You have been thinking that he wasn't the killer for a long time haven't you? Do you like him?" 

Faith stood up, and walked towards the door. "Thank you Jason, I need to go." Faith said, as she waved goodbye to Jason and walked out of the hotel room.

Jason walked over to the door and watched his friend walk away. He could tell when Faith liked someone and he could see that she liked this guy. He just hopes that both he and Faith are right and that he is not the killer. It would destroy her to find out that she was wrong about it something this big again.

8888  
He watched the young pretty woman walk down the alleyway. He didn't want to do this, but Boscorelli didn't pay for what he did to me, taking April from me. So I'm just going to have to make him see that I'm not finished with him. The game is just starting, it's not the original game, but it will still work.

He then walked up to the pretty lady. "Hey sweet thing." She turned around, and looked at him with this fear in his eyes.

It was the same fear that April had on her face when he killed her. Why do woman have to be so hard?

He then pushed the woman against the wall. "Don't be afraid." She looked at him. " I don't know what you want, but you can have all my money." she said, and she threw her money on the ground.

"It's not money I want." the man grinned. He then pushed her onto the ground and grabbed her hand behind her back, pulled some rope out of his pocket and tied her hands with them. He then made her stand up. She looked at him. "Please don't hurt me."

He then put duct tape over her mouth. "Now shut up." he said, as he put her over his shoulder, and walked towards the van and threw her inside. 

888888

Later that night,

Bosco was watching a Disney movie again with Katie when he saw that she had fallen asleep. He stroked her hair. She had a long night. He picked her up and walked her over to her bedroom, and placed her in her bed. 

"Goodnight sweet pie," he said, as he leaned over and kissed her forehead. " I love you." he said, as he pulled the cover over her, and turned the light off and then closed the door behind him.

He then walked back into the living room, and was cleaning up Katie's toy when the phone rang. He put it up.

"Hello?"

"Boscorelli, we meet again."

"Who are you?" Bosco said.

"I can't tell you that, but what I can tell you is a woman is going to die tonight at midnight, unless you save her, which I know you won't. A young woman's life is ruined because of you. How does it feel to know that you will be the reason again that a woman dies because of you?"

"What are you talking about?"

But before he could say anything, the person on the other line was gone. Bosco sighed, as he hung up the phone and finished cleaning the living room.

There's no way that was true, that was just some sick mans idea of a joke. Although the cop instinct in him told him that there was more to it. But there was nothing he could about it, he didn't know who this person was.

Just forget about it, Bosco thought to himself, as he walked towards his bedroom. He got undressed and climbed into his bed, but he wasn't able to sleep. All he could think about was that phone call and what that man said. How did he know who I was?

"Daddy..." Katie screamed. Bosco ran as fast as he could out of the bed, and towards her bedroom.

"Katie, honey, what's wrong?" he asked, as he turned the lights on. She looked at him with this scared look on her face. He sat down on the bed. "Did you have a nightmare?" 

Katie nodded. "Monster." Bosco put his arms around Katie. "It's okay, there's no monster." She then looked at Bosco. "Did I wake you up?"

"Daddy couldn't sleep." Bosco replied, as he lay in the bed with Katie. She lay her head on his chest. "Were you dreaming of monsters too?" 

Bosco shakes his head. "I just couldn't sleep." 

Yeah because you couldn't stop thinking of the phone call, he thought to himself. Katie then smiled at Bosco. "You can sleep in my room with me if you want?"

"You're so sweet, honey, but don't you think the bed is a little too small for you and your daddy."

Katie laughed. "Of course not," she said, as she started to drift off to sleep. Bosco looked at his daughter sleeping peacefully. He kissed her on the forehead. "Let's hope no more monsters for you tonight." he said, as he quietly got of the bed, not wanting to wake her up. He then turned the light off and went back to his room.

888888

The next day, 

"You look tired. Did you not sleep well?" Faith said.

"Katie was having some nightmares last night, so I was up most of the night with her." Bosco said, lying to Faith. 

Faith smiled at Bosco. "You're a great father." Bosco laughed. "I never thought that I would want to be a father, I never had a great role model, but April made me realize that I was nothing like my father. I miss her everyday. I still remember the day that I saw her lying on the floor." Bosco then stopped himself before saying anymore.

"Bosco, I know that it is hard for you, but you can trust me." He looked at her, and he knew that he could trust her, she was his partner for the time being, in the kind of job that they have, you have to trust your partner.

"I don't remember much of that night; all I remember is seeing her lifeless body on the floor, with blood on her. She was gone. I couldn't even save my own wife." A tear then started to fall down his cheek. He then turned to Faith. "I don't normally talk about this."

Faith looked at him. "I know I'm not your real partner, but you can talk to me, I can only imagine what it was like for you." Faith replied.

She was about to say something more, when Bosco stopped the squad car. " What's wrong?" she asked. He pointed to all the police cars by the alley.

Bosco jumped out of the car, and Faith followed her. They saw Sully, so Bosco walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What happened here?" he asked.

Sully turned around. "Bosco?" he said. Bosco could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong.

"What's wrong? Is it someone that I know?" he asked, afraid that it was Katie, and that he was going to lose the one thing that he has left in his life.

"No, it's not anyone that you know, Bosco." Sully replied. Bosco then looked at him. "Then why do you look so worried?" Bosco said, as he moved away from Bosco and walked towards the crime scene, and he saw a woman lying on the ground with a knife wound.

"Is she dead?" Bosco asked the detectives. The detective nodded. "She is." The medical examiner then took the body away from the alley and walked away. 

Bosco turned to look at Sully. "I know that you think every time that I see a dead body that I think of April, but I don't. You don't need to worry about me." Sully walked up to Bosco and sighed. "It wasn't that, Bosco. There was a note on the body. It said. 'Boscorelli, you didn't save her. You lose. I have my next target in sight; you have 24 hours to find her'."

Bosco looked at Sully, with this sad look on his face, and he looked down on the floor. "This is my fault." Sully looked at Bosco. "How is this your fault?"

Bosco looked up at Sully, sadly. "I got a phone call last night from this man saying that a woman is going to die at midnight, I thought it was a joke, I didn't think it was real. He said the woman's life will be ruined because of me. That I couldn't save her. I should have listened to him and tried to find the woman."

"How were you supposed to know that it wasn't a joke?" Sully replied, trying to reassure Bosco, as he looked at his friend and saw his whole face go white.

"What is it Bosco?" Bosco just shook his head, and walked away from Sully towards the squad car. Sully followed him, and grabbed a hold of his arm. "What's wrong?" 

Bosco turned around. "It's nothing that you need to worry about. Can you tell Faith that we need to get going?" Bosco said, as he opened the door to the car. Sully grabbed Bosco's arm again. "I know what you are doing, you are hiding something from me, and you are going to try and do it on your own. I know as well as you do what happens when you do this."

Bosco then turned around. "Fine, do you want to know what is wrong? I think this man that phoned me yesterday and told me that he was going to kill a woman is the same man that killed my wife. Are you happy now?"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I'm not sure." Bosco replied. "But one thing I know is that we have a killer loose here, that is either April's killer or is just someone that wants to taunt me."

"So what made you think that it was April's killer?" Sully asked, concerned. 

"Because he said on the phone how does it feel to know that I'm the reason a woman will die again. Why would he say that if he wasn't April's killer?"

Sully sighed. "Maybe he knows everything about you. Your name was in the paper for months. This person could know about the trial."

Faith walked up to Sully and Bosco, and looked at them with this confused look on her face. "I heard about the note, are you going to tell me, what that was partner, or do I need to ask Sully?"

88888

He watched Boscorelli, as he found out about the body and the note. It was perfect. Everything about this plan is going perfectly, and this time Boscorelli is not going to win.

He then looked at the pretty woman that approached Boscorelli and Sullivan. She's pretty, I wonder who she is. He then moved closer, but not too close, so Boscorelli could see him. He saw that she had a cop uniform on. She's a cop like him. This is very interesting.

He couldn't take her right now. He had to do this very carefully, and he already has his next target in mind.

For this plan to work, I have to make sure that I do everything carefully. Boscorelli, you're going to lose.

To be continued!


	5. Chapter 5

Without A Doubt

Chapter 5

Bosco looked at Faith. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

Sully looked at his friend and old partner. "Bosco, she's your partner now, if you are going to go and do something stupid, don't you think she should know."

"You should listen to Sully. What did the note mean, Bosco?" Faith asked.

"I got a call last night from this stranger, saying that a woman was going to die at midnight and well you can see that it did happen."

Bosco then looked at Faith and knew that he needed to tell her the truth. "I think this guy might be my wife's killer. I know I haven't come out and said that she was murdered, but I'm sure you figured that out." 

Faith then looked at him. "So did you see your wife's body before you got hit on the head?"

Bosco looked at her with this confused look on his face. "What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled.

She knew that she needed to think about an answer fast; before he started to suspect that she knew more than she should.

"I knew who were when I first meet you. I saw your face in the paper all the time. "

Sully glanced at Faith. "But that doesn't explain what you just meant."

Faith sighed. "I hate to admit it, but I followed your story, I knew that you didn't do it. I read an article once that someone said that you couldn't have done it because you had a head injury. So I just assumed that it was true."

Sully knew that Faith was lying, but he just didn't know why she was, and what she was all about it. He wasn't going to let something happened to his partner.

Bosco looked at Faith. "I'm sorry that I shouted at you."

Faith shakes her head. "Everything that I read about you made me think that you did it, but once I got to know, I saw that you weren't a killer."

"What do you mean when you got to know him, Faith? The trial was over a long time before you become his partner."

"Do you not like me, Sully? You are asking me a lot of questions." Faith replied, looking at him with this mad look on her face.

"This has nothing to do with liking you. Bosco is my partner, and if someone is after him, I need to be there for him."

Bosco placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. "Thanks for being there, but I think all that Faith meant was that she didn't know me when the trial started, but after the trial started, she started to see that I wasn't a killer."

"That's right," Faith said, looking at Bosco. "When I first heard the news about a cop killing his wife, my first thought was that no he couldn't have done it, but everybody said that he did. Then I went to the trial, and I looked at you face to face and I knew that you weren't a killer. I'm a cop, I would know, there is a look in the eyes, and you didn't have that."

Faith hopes that Bosco believes her.

Bosco nodded. "Thanks," he said, as he looked at Faith. "So we need to find this woman before he kills her too."

Faith looked at Bosco. "So what do we know?"

Bosco sighed. "We don't know much. All we know is that he has another target in mind. He might have her already."

Sully looked at Bosco. "If you are right and this is April's killer, why is he doing this now?"

"Because you didn't go to jail." Faith responded. "If he framed you for the murder, then this guy must really not like you. So now he is taunting you with these women that he kills. It's a game to him. How far can he go before you lose it? We don't know yet what his game is, but he will tell you, they always do."

"You seem to know about these things." Sully replied.

"I'm a cop. Don't tell me that you don't think that way." Faith replied.

Sully sighed. "I guess you are right.

He then turned to Bosco. "Are you going to be okay? Maybe you should take the rest of the shift off."

Bosco placed a hand on Sully's shoulder. "I know you care about me, but I'm fine."

"It's just." Sully responded, but before he could say anymore, Bosco stopped him. 

"Sully go. I'll be fine. I'm not alone, Faith is with me.

_That's what I'm worried about_, Sully thought to himself. Sully's partner then walked up to them. "Sullivan, are you ready?" Sully looked at Bosco one more time.

"Go," Bosco replied.

Sully nodded, and walked away from Bosco and Faith.  
8888

The next morning,

Bosco was making breakfast for Katie when there was a knock at the door. Bosco placed the food on the plate, and then walked over to the door and opened it.

"Sully, what are you doing?" Bosco asked.

Katie jumped up from her chair and run towards the door. "Uncle Sully." she said, as she ran towards Sully. He picked her up. "How's my sweet pea?"

"Where's Gwen?" Katie asked.

Sully smiled. "I'm just here to see your dad, but you can come by and see Gwen later this week if you want."

Katie smiled as she walked away from Sully and Bosco, and walked back to eat her breakfast.

"So what did you need to see me about? Why couldn't you wait until you saw me at work?"

Sully looked at Bosco. "It's about Faith."

Bosco turned to Katie. "Go play in your room for a few minutes, while I talked to Uncle Sully."

Katie nodded, as she ran into her bedroom.

Bosco and Sully then walked over to the couch, and sat down. Bosco turned to Sully. "So what's this about Faith?"

"I think there is something suspicious about her."

"Suspicious, what are you talking about?"

Sully sighed. "How did she know about your concussion? You know as well as I do, that the only ones that know about that are me and you. It was only in the medical report, and they never once said in the trial, so there's no way she read it in an article."

"So what are you saying that Faith lied to us? What is she working with the killer?" Bosco yelled.

"No, that's not what I'm saying." 

"Then what are you saying, Sully. Faith has been nothing but nice to you."

Sully looked at Bosco. "I'm just saying that you need to be careful."

"Careful of Faith. What are you jealous that I like her better as my partner than you?" Bosco yelled.

Sully looked at Bosco. "Don't be stupid."

"Don't be stupid? You are telling me that I need to be careful of Faith. Don't you think I should be more worried about April's killer that might be killing women than worrying about my partner? She's good. She's not going to hurt me." 

"All I'm saying is what do you really know about Faith," Sully replied.

"What do I need to know? I'm not one to ask questions."

Sully sighed. "I think maybe it would be best if maybe I was partnered up with her instead of you. If something is up with her, I could find out."

"There is no way that I'm going to do that, I'm not some china doll that is going to break, if she is up to something, I'll find out. But I'll tell you this now, she isn't up to anything. She's who she said she is. She's not evil."

"I never said that she was evil, but if she is who she said she was, why can't I find anything about her. There is no record of Faith Yokas."

"Maybe she was married and then got divorced and changed her name. There could be many different reasons why you can't find anything on her, that doesn't mean that she is hiding anything. "

"Why are you protesting so much? Is it because you believe me?" 

Katie runs out of the room. "Why are you two arguing?" 

Sully looked at Katie. "We weren't arguing, we were just discussing something. " He then looked up at Bosco. "Just think about what I said."

Sully then leaned over and kissed Katie's forehead. "See you later, sweetie pea. Take care of your daddy." he said, as he walked out of the apartment.  
888 

A few days later,

Faith was in the locker room when Sully walked inside. "Hey Faith." he said. He then looked at her. She was alone; this was the best time to get information. 

"So are you liking it here?" he asked. Faith nodded. "I love it. Bosco's a great partner."

"I wonder how you got stuck with him." Sully said, with a laugh, as he opened the locker room. Faith looked at Sully. "Are you upset because I'm his partner and not you, I know that you two were partners for years?"

"Of course not." Sully said, as he started to changed into his uniform. "So what was it like at your old precinct? You worked in Chicago didn't you?"

Faith nodded.

"I have an old friend that lives in Chicago, maybe you know him. What precinct did you work at?" he asked. Faith sighed. She had to remember what precient they said that she worked at.

"Precinct 30." Faith replied. Sully nodded. " I'll have to ask him if he knows you. You worked there for 7 years,right? So why did you move here?" 

"Stop it now." said a voice. Sully turned around and looked at Bosco standing in front of him. "Stop asking her questions like she is a suspect."

Bosco turned to Faith. "My old partner here thinks that you are hiding something from me."

Faith laughed at Sully. "I know you hate that I'm partners with Bosco. If you are trying to destroy the partnership that we have. It's not going to work, Bosco trusts me, don't you?" Faith said, as she turned to Bosco, and smiled.

"Of course I do."

Lieu Swersky then came into the locker room. "Roll call in five minutes." Faith then looked at Sully and Bosco. "I'll see you two there in a few minutes." She said, as she walked out of the locker room.

Bosco turned to Sully. "How could you do that? You are really threatened by her, aren't you?"

"I already told you that I'm not threatened by the partnership."

"Well it doesn't look like that to me. You knew that one day our partnership would be over, but you can't handle that."

"This has nothing to do with our partnership; this has everything to do with your life, Bosco. I don't know who she is; she might be working for the killer. Don't you think it's strange that she came to town just a few weeks before the killer remerges? You can be as mad as you want, just promise me that you'll take care."

"Just leave me alone." Bosco said, as he rushed out of the locker room. 

8888

"So we have a killer on the loose." Lieu Swersky reported at roll call. "So far we have four dead women is 4 days. The only one that the killer has been in contact with is Boscorelli. Have you heard anything more from him?" 

Bosco shakes his head. "He only called me about the first two. I haven't heard from him since."

Lieu nodded. "Boscorelli you're with Yokas, Sullivan you're with Thomas and Monroe you're with Davis."

"Just be careful out there. You can all go now." Lieu Swersky said, as he walked away from them.

Sully looked at his partner. "Go get our radios; I'll be there in a second." he said, as he walked up to Bosco. Bosco looked at Sully. "I don't have time for this." 

"I just need..." Bosco shakes his head. "I heard enough from you." Bosco said, as he walked away from Sully and out of the roll call room. Sully followed him. "You got to understand why I'm doing this." Bosco turned around. "You just don't give up do you? Faith isn't a danger to me."

"You don't know that Bosco."

"All I know is that you are jealous of her, you can't deal with the fact that just maybe I might like her better than you."

Sully sighed. "Fine. you do what you want. But don't come to me when she has ruined your life. You don't just have yourself to think about anymore. You have a wonderful daughter to think about. She already lost her mom; do you want her to lose her father too?"

"Don't make out that I don't care about my own daughter, I would die for her." 

"I'm not saying that Faith is dangerous, all I'm saying is that you just need to research her."

"Like I would do that."

"Bosco. Just listen to me." 

"Just leave me alone now." Bosco yelled.

"Do you ever stop?" said a voice. They turned around and saw Faith standing in front of them. "I'm who I say I am, I'm not going to hurt your friend. Now let's go." Faith told Bosco. Bosco nodded, and walked away from Sully, leaving him to wonder if Bosco heard one word he said.  
A few days later,

It has been three days since Bosco and Sully argued at the station, and ever since Bosco has been avoiding Sully.

Bosco walked down to the cemetery and walked up to April's grave, and laid flowers there. "You were always the one that could help me when I wasn't sure what to do. I need your help now."

Bosco touched the grave. "It all started when I got a new partner, her name is Faith. She's pretty good. I trust her, but Sully thinks that she is hiding something from me, but I don't think she is. I don't know what to do.? What if Faith has been lying to me and Sully is right all along, what am I supposed to do."

A tear fell down his cheek. "You were always the one that would tell me that I was being stupid when Sully and I had an argument at work."

"Maurice." said a voice. Bosco looked up and couldn't believe what he was seeing, it was April.

"I'm definitely losing it now." Bosco yelled out to himself. She smiled at Bosco. "You needed me, I'm here."

"I'm not seeing this."

"You are, Maurice. Just let yourself believe this." April said, as she walked up to Bosco. He touched her face. "I miss you, April. I'm so sorry." Bosco said, as tears fell down his cheeks.

"It wasn't your fault. Now what is this I hear about you and Sully arguing? What did you do this time? You two are so stubborn. He cares about you, and you always hated it when he would try to protect you, you thought that you could protect yourself."

"Which I can."

"Maurice, honey, it's not as easy as that. You need to let other people protect you."

"Protect me from Faith. Is she going to hurt me like Sully said?"

"I can't tell you that." April replied. "Why won't you listen to Sully? He has been your partners for years. How long have you been partners with this woman? Are you going to destroy the friendship because of it?"

Bosco sighed. "After your death, it took me a long time to trust people. I let Faith in; I told her how I feel about your death. I trust her. If Sully is right and she is lying to me, then what kind of cop am I that couldn't see someone lying to me?"

"Are you feeling something for her?" 

"What?"

"I'm just saying, Maurice. You need to move on, is that why you are shouting at Sully because you aren't just trusting her with your life at work, but you want it to be more."

"That's not true. I don't love her, I love you." Bosco said.

"So what I am supposed to do?" Bosco said. April touched Bosco's face. "You'll know what to do."

Bosco then saw that April was starting to disappear. "Don't leave me, April. I need you."

"Just be careful, Maurice." she said, as she disappeared.

Bosco then felt a hand on his shoulder. "April." he said, turning around. He saw Sully standing in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Sully asked.

"I saw April, she was here." Bosco replied, with this sad look on his face. "She was really here." Sully placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder. " She wasn't here." Bosco sighed. " What are you doing here?" 

"I came by your place, and you weren't there, so I called your mom and she said that you needed her to baby-sit right away. So I knew that you would be here. So why were talking with April?" Sully asked.

"What I'm not allowed to talk to my wife now?" Bosco yelled. Sully sighed. "You are going to disagree with me no matter what aren't you? I have something to show you." Sully said, as he handed Bosco the file. "I've been researching Faith for the last few days; everything you need to know is here. It is up to you if you read it."

Sully then started to walk away from Bosco.

"Sully, where are you going?" Bosco asked. Sully turned around. "Patricia and Gwen are waiting for me to go out for dinner. I just wanted to give that to you." Sully then walked away from Bosco, leaving Bosco with the file in his hand.

"April, what am I supposed to do?" he yelled, as he looked at the folder in his hand. He sighed and walked back to his car. He threw the folder into the back of the car. He wasn't ready to read it yet, he didn't know if he ever would be.

888

He was following her to her car when he saw a man walk up to her.

Damn, this was my time to get you, the man thought to himself. But he couldn't have any mistakes with this.

He then hid behind the bushes so he could hear what they were talking about.

He was shocked when he found out she wasn't who she said she was. But was even more shocked when he heard that she didn't think that Boscorelli was the killer, and that she was going to find the one that was.

This is definitely getting interesting, he thought to himself. Not only are you Bosco's partner, but you are also trying to catch me. I can't have that happen. Especially not after everything that I did to make sure that I will win and Boscorelli will lose. I have to take her tonight and she's going to be different than any of the other ones, more fun. 

He watched her as she walked into her hotel room.

I guess I just have to wait a little bit longer to take you, he thought to himself, as he got into his van, and drove off.

888

Later that night,

"What's that?" Katie asked, as Bosco helped out of the car after picking her up from Rose's.

"It's nothing." Bosco said, as he kissed Katie's forehead. "Did you have fun with Grandma?"

Katie nodded, as she got out of the car. Bosco looked at the file, and grabbed a hold of it. He just wasn't sure that he wanted to read it just yet.

As Bosco and Katie were walking up to the apartment, two people were sitting by the door.

"Rebecca, Terry, what are you doing here?" Bosco said surprised to see April's parents here. After April's death, they tried to get custody of Katie. She was only a year old, and they thought that Bosco had killed their daughter and they didn't want him anywhere near Katie. They came close to getting custody of Katie, but after the mistrial, they dropped the case, and haven't talked to their granddaughter since.

"Daddy, who are they?" Katie asked, scared, as she grabbed Bosco's leg. Bosco grabbed a hold of Katie, and hugged her. "Katie, honey, these are your grandparents."

"No, I only have a grandmother." Katie said.

Rebecca looked at her granddaughter. "I'm your mommy's mom."

"You knew my mommy."

Bosco opened the door to his apartment. "Why don't we go inside?" he said, as they all walked into the apartment. Bosco then turned to Rebecca and Terry.

"I'm just going to put Katie to bed, and then we can talk about why you are here." Bosco said.

"Say goodnight to Grandmother and Grandpa." Bosco told Katie. Katie waved at them, as she and Bosco walked towards her bedroom.

Half an hour later, Bosco walked into the living room.

"Sorry it took so long; Katie wanted me to read her story. So what brings you here?" Bosco asked, as he sat down next to them. "You are more than welcome to see her whenever you want. Katie's your granddaughter." 

"Maurice, you were a great husband to our daughter, I know we had our differences during the trial, but you've got to understand that we thought you were our daughter's killer." Rebecca explained.

"But you change your mind after what? After the mistrial. Did you really believe that I would hurt your daughter? I loved her with everything that I had."

" We know that now."

"You know that now?" Bosco yelled. "You never like me, did you?"

"It's not that we didn't like you. It's just that you weren't the type of guy that I would have wanted my daughter with. We always saw our daughter with a businessman. Never with someone who was a cop." 

"You haven't been by to see Katie since the trial, so what are you doing here now?" Bosco asked.

"We don't think you are fit to take care of Katie. Your mom is always babysitting her, she was taken to the hospital a few weeks ago. You are always at work." Rebecca said, as she throws the paper at Bosco. "It says right here you are investigating this killer, I don't want my granddaughter in the middle of that."

"That's my job, I would never let anything happened to Katie. I would die for her." Bosco yelled, with this anger in his voice.

"We know that being a single father isn't easy, living in a 2 bedroom apartment must be hard."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Terry looked at Bosco. "What my wife is trying to say is that we think it would be best if we have full custody of Katie."

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

Without A Doubt

Chapter 6

"You want custody of Katie?" Bosco yelled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Terry looked at Bosco. "I know that you love Katie. But we think that she would do better with us."

"Better?" Bosco yelled. "How the hell do you think she will be better, does it look like she is living in a bad place? I love Katie more than my own life; there is no way in hell that I'm letting you take my daughter away. The same child that you haven't once seen. Do you know what her favorite color is? Favorite movie? Do you know when she started walking, or what her first word was?"

Bosco glared at them. "No I don't think you do because you haven't been here for your granddaughter. It was her birthday a few days ago, did you sent a card?"

"We wanted to," Rebecca said. "But we didn't know what you would do."

"What I would do?" Bosco shouted. "I told you after the trial that you could see Katie whenever you wanted, she is your granddaughter. I know that is what April would have wanted, but you never made any contact with your granddaughter and now you want to take her away from me. Why now?" 

Terry sighed. "Because your job is dangerous, we could give Katie so much more. Do you really think that you could give Katie everything that she needs? You live in a two-bedroom apartment; we live in a big house. We have a big yard. We can give her anything she wants or needs. My wife is home all the time and would be there for Katie."

"Unlike me, is that what you are saying?" Bosco yelled.

"We know that you love her, but we don't think that is enough for Katie. You can see her once a month."

"Once a month? You are telling me that I can see my own daughter once a month." Bosco shouted.

Then they heard a soft voice. Bosco turned around and saw Katie. "Daddy, why are you all shouting?" she asked. Bosco walked over to Katie, and hugged her. We're not shouting, we are just having a disagreement." Bosco replied, as he looked at Terry and Rebecca.

Bosco then smiled at Katie. "How about I read your story?"

Katie smiled. "Can we read Snow White?"

"Of course." Bosco said, as he grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let's go." He said, looking at Terry and Rebecca. There was no way he was going to let them take his daughter away from him.

888

Half an hour later,

Bosco looked down and saw that Katie had fallen asleep in his arms. He stroked her hair. "I love you sweet pie. Nobody is going to take you away from me. I love you." he said, as he kissed her forehead. He then quietly got out of the bed, and put the covers over her. "Goodnight, Katie." he said, as he turned the lights off and walked out of the room.

Bosco then walked back into the living room where Terry and Rebecca were. "I want the both of you to leave."

We aren't leaving unless we take Katie with us." Terry replied. 

Bosco looked at Terry. "I have custody of Katie, you can't just take her."

That is where you are wrong" Terry said, as he pulled out a piece of paper. "We have temporary custody of Katie."

"How?" Bosco yelled.

Terry looked at Bosco. "Family Services is investigating Katie's fall from a few weeks ago.

Bosco looked at Terry with a shocked look upon his face. You went and said that I'm abusing Katie didn't you? How could do you do that?"

"Now why would I do that?" Terry replied. Rebecca put her arms around Terry. " Maurice, we are only doing what we think is best for Katie."

"Even if it means lying to Family Services? You might be able to get her for a few days, but the court is going to see that I've never hit her."

"Well, we will let the court decide that won't we?" Terry replied, as he walked towards Katie's room. Bosco blocked Terry from getting into the room.

You aren't going to take my daughter! Not now or ever." Bosco yelled. Rebecca looked at Bosco. "Let us do this the easy way; do you really want us to get the police involved?"

Bosco shakes his head. "I'm the police."

Rebecca laughed. That's not going to stop us. She' s our granddaughter; we want her to be safe, and happy.

Bosco looked at Rebecca "You honestly don't believe this garbage that your husband is telling you because I know that you don't believe that I would hurt my daughter."

Rebecca sighed. "Terry just wants Katie to be safe, and it doesn't seem like you are the one that can keep her safe, but we can."

Terry then opened the door, and walked over to Katie. "Katie, time to wake up."

"Don't do this," Bosco said. Terry then grabbed a hold of Katie. "Katie, honey, you are going to come home with your grandparents."

"For a sleepover, Daddy?" Katie asked, looking directly at Bosco. Terry looked at Katie. "No, you are going to be staying with us."

"Daddy coming with us?"

Rebecca shakes her head. "No your daddy is not coming with you."

Katie gets out of the bed, and runs towards Bosco and grabbed his leg. I don't want to leave you, Daddy." Katie cried.

Bosco looked down at his daughter, holding onto his leg and crying. He hates seeing his daughter like this. He would do anything to make it go away. "Katie..."

Terry then grabbed Katie and picked her up. "No" Katie screamed. "I don't want to go, please, Daddy. Don't leave me like mommy."

I'm not going to leave you." Bosco said, as he touched her face. "I'm never going to leave you, but your grandparents want to spend a few days with you. They want to get to know you."

But why can't you come with us?" Katie asked. Bosco looked at Terry. "Can I talk to my daughter alone?"

Terry and Rebecca nodded, " Don't take too long," Terry replied, as he put Katie on the bed, and then walked out of the room.

Katie climbed on top on Bosco's lap. "Daddy" she cried. Bosco stroked her hair. "Katie, you know how you spend time with Grandma Rose, well these people are your grandparents, and they want to get to know you. But they can't do that here with me. So you are going to go and stay with them for a few days. I know you are going to have fun with them." Bosco said, trying to make this as easy as he could.

"No, I don't want to go.Don't leave me." Katie cried, as she held on tight to Bosco. Bosco looked at Katie; he has never seen her look this sad before."

"Sweet pea, just think of this as an adventure."

"Not without you." Katie replied. Terry then walked into the room. "We need to go now."

Katie held onto Bosco. "I'm not leaving." she yelled. Terry walked up to Katie and grabbed a hold of Katie. "It's okay. You will have lots of fun with us."

"No" Katie screamed, as Terry walked out of the room. She turned around and looked at Bosco. "Daddy,no."

Bosco ran towards Katie, and looked at Terry and Rebecca. "Do you really want to do this? Katie doesn't want to go." Bosco said, as he touched Katie's face. "Shh... it's going to be okay."

"Don't want to go."

Terry and Rebecca just looked at Bosco and walked out of the apartment. Bosco could hear his daughter crying and screaming when they closed the door, but there was nothing he could do about it. He let them take his daughter away, but they weren't going to get full custody of her. He was going to make sure of that.

He picked up the phone. "I need your help."

888  
A hour later,

Bosco couldn't stop thinking about his daughter crying. He never wanted her to be that upset, she is everything to him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Bosco opened the door. I wasn't sure if you were going to come."

"Bosco, you're my partner."

"Yeah, Sully, but I haven't really been nice to you lately."Bosco said, as he walked over to the couch. Sully followed him. "I'm guessing you read the file on Faith. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

Bosco looked at Sully with this shocked look on his face. "This has nothing to do with Faith. It's about Katie."

Sully's face went white. "What happened to her? Is she hurt?" he asked. Bosco shakes his head. "You remember April's parents?"

Sully sighed. "Of course I do. Why?"

"Well they paid me a visit and said that I wasn't fit to take care of Katie. They went to Child Services and said that I abuse her."

"You got to be kidding me?" Sully yelled.

Bosco sighed. "I wish I were. So they got temporary custody of her. I tried to get them to back off, but they said that they would call the police. I knew that there was nothing I could do then. But I need your help now, you are the only one that I would turn to about this."

"What can I do?" Sully asked.

Bosco sighed. "You have been with the police for years; you know exactly what we need to do. I don't want to lose Katie."

"Bosco, you're not going to lose her. They just have temporary custody of her; we are going to get you the best lawyer to fight this. We are going to get her back in no time."

"But how did this happen, Sully?" Bosco asked. "Everybody knows that I would never hurt my daughter."  
Sully looked at Bosco. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll find out everything. Sully said, as he placed a hand on Bosco's shoulder. "It's going to be okay, I promise you that."

Bosco sighed, as he walked over to Katie's bedroom. "She was crying, Sully. She screamed for me that she didn't want to go. Do you know how hard it was to hear my daughter crying? There was nothing I could do. They were going to call the police. I didn't want to make this any harder on Katie than it had to be."

"Oh Katie" he said, as he walked into her bedroom and grabbed her teddy bear. " I can't lose you."

Bosco then sat on the bed, and tears started to fall down his cheeks. Sully walked back into the room. "A friend of mine in the Family Services said that they are going to fax the file to us."

Bosco turned to Sully. "Why are you helping me after everything?" Sully looked at Bosco. "If I got mad at you every time we had a fight, we wouldn't have lasted long as partners would we? But why did you call me and not Faith?"

Bosco smiled slightly. "Faith might be my partner now, but you will always be my partner, I know I can count on you."

Sully nodded. "You can."

"Do you know that this is the first teddy bear that IÂ ever brought? I was so worried about what people would think if they saw me in a toy store. But you know when I saw the look on her face; I knew it was worth it. Do you know they said that they would be able to spend more time with Katie, because I don't do that. They said that they could give her everything that she needed, because I can't do that, living in a two bedroom apartment."

"You give her something that they never will, love. You love her more than life itself. I know how hard it was for you to be a father, but you are an amazing dad. I know that if you could you wouldn't ever work, but you have to."

Bosco smiled. "Thanks, Sully."

"But how could I just let them take my daughter away?" Bosco said, as he walked over to the window. I could've stopped them."

"How could you have done that without getting yourself arrested?"

Suddenly they heard the fax coming from the machine, Sully walked into the living room, Bosco followed him and saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"he asked.

Sully shakes his head. "This is worse than I thought."

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

" They have neighbors who said that they hear you yelling at Katie to shut up and then heard a loud bang, not once, but many times."

Bosco looked at Sully. "I never shouted at her, or hit her." Bosco said, as he started to tense up. "You got believe me."

"I do believe you, Bosco. But there is something weird going on here." Sully responded.

Bosco nodded. "Why did I let them take her away if something happens to her because of it?"

"There is nothing you could have done. You would have never been able to get these papers. I think it is time for me to make a visit to see them."

Bosco grabbed his jacket. " I'm coming with you." Sully shakes his head. I don't think that is such a good idea. You stay here, and I will call you when I get back."

"I don't know."

Sully sighed. "You trust me?"

Bosco nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then let me do this."

Bosco nodded. "Okay."

Everything's going to be okay." Sully replied, as he walked out of the apartment. Bosco closed the door behind him. He sighed, as he sat down on the couch. He just had to wait and see what Sully finds out.

He then put his feet on the coffee table, and the file that Sully had given him fell onto the ground. He stood up and picked up the stuff. He grabbed the piece of paper and couldn't believe his eyes.

Faith had been lying to him the whole time. Just great... this whole night is turning out to be the worse night ever, but he just didn't know what he was going to do about what he knows about Faith now.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Sully did you find... but as he opened the door he realize that it wasn't Sully, it was Faith."

"Bosco..."Faith said. Bosco looked at Faith with this mad look on his face.

"What's wrong, Bosco?" she asked. "Did something happen?"

Bosco looked at her. "Just go away and leave me and my family alone."

Faith walked into the apartment. "What are you talking about? Are you starting to believe what Sully is saying about me?"

Bosco shake his head" Officer Yokas, or should I say FBI Agent Mitchell."

888

Sully knocked on the door of Rebecca and Terry's home. Terry opened the door, and looked at Sully. "If it isn't Boscorelli's partner, did he send you to check up on me?"

"Actually I just want to ask you a few questions?" Sully asked, as he walked into the house. "So why did you all of a sudden want custody of Katie. Where have you been on this time? Where did you get your information that Bosco has hit his daughter? Because no doctors said that they thought she was being abused."

" I see you have being reading the file." Terry replied. "Isn't that against the law."

"It is against the law to get neighbors to lie, but you don't mind doing that." Sully responded.

"I want you out of my house now before I call the cops." Terry replied. Sully grinned slightly. "Is there a reason you want me out of your house so quickly, maybe because you don't want to find something. What are you up to?"

"I said get out now." Terry said, as he grabbed a hold of Sully.

"Okay, I'm leaving." Sully said, as he looked at Terry. "But don't think I won't be back, I know exactly what you are up to. You are trying to take Katie away from Bosco; I'm not going to let that happen."

"Watch me." Terry said.

Sully then walked out of the house, more certain than ever that Terry was up to something. As Sully walked to his car, he saw that Katie was standing by his car. Sully ran towards Katie. "Katie, honey, what are you doing outside?" he asked.

"Hiding."

Sully looked at her with this shocked look on his face. "What do you mean hiding? Are you playing hide and seek. Don't you think it is late for that?"

" I don't want to leave Daddy."

Sully looked at Katie. "You're not going to leave Daddy. You are just staying here for a few days."

Katie shakes her head. "No they said that I'm never going to see Daddy ever again. They locked me in the room, so I climbed out of the window."

Sully grabbed her hand. "You are coming home with me." he said, as he opened the door on his car, but before he could get inside Sully felt someone hit him on the head, and he fell to the ground.

"No" Katie screamed. Terry looked at Katie. "What are you doing out here? I told you to stay in your room."

"No" Katie said, as she started to run, as fast as she could. Terry then grabbed a hold of her. "You aren't going anywhere,"he said, as he hit her across the face. "You are going to come with me." he said, as he grabbed her, and took her into the house.

She was screaming the whole way to the room. He then placed her bed. She looked at him. "I want to go home!"

Terry touched Katie's face. "You never going to going to see your daddy again."

"Daddy!" Katie shouted, as Terry walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him."

He then went back outside and grabbed a hold of Sully, and put him in the van. He then turned to his wife who was outside. "I just need to get rid of something."

"I don't know if we should be doing this." Rebecca said. Terry turned around. "You know why we are doing this."

"Does that make you feel any better?" Rebecca asked. Terry sighed. "It has to be this way. I'll be back soon." Terry said, as he got into his car, and drove away.

888

Later,

The man looked at Boscorelli's little girl sleeping in her new room, the place where she is going to be staying for a long long time. He didn't want to tie her up, but she wouldn't stop running off, he couldn't let anything ruin his plan, not even a little girl.

"Can we go now?"

The man turned around and saw Rebecca and Terry Thomas still there. If it wasn' t for them getting the little girl away from Bosco, it would have been harder to get the girl, but they were able to get her away, so he could kidnapped her.

"Yes you may. But don't think about going to Boscorelli or the police about this, I know things about you that you wouldn't want anybody to know. Like how you asked me to kill your daughter."

Terry looked at the man. "You killed her because of Boscorelli, not us."

The man laughed. "That's what I told you, but if you went to the police about me kidnapping Bosco's daughter, I would just have to tell the police that you came to me the day before it happened and told me that you wanted your daughter dead. What were the words that you and your wife said to me? I think I remember now. "Kill my daughter, I don't care how you do, just do it."

Rebecca looked at the man. "We won't say anything, we promise."

The man laughed. "I hope so, or I will have to get rid of you.

" Now remind me again why you wanted your daughter killed?"

Terry looked at the man. "I'm not talking about this."

"Okay, but just remember I know everything about you, I mean everything, I know where you live, so don't think about disappearing now. You are part of this whole thing."

Rebecca put her arms around Terry. "Let's just go."

The man smiled at Rebecca. "One thing that I don't understand is why you asked me to kill your daughter, why didn't you get a hit man?" he asked. Terry looked at the man. "Because I knew that you killed before. I know everything about you too. So don't mess with me, and I won't mess with you." Terry said, as he and Rebecca walked out of the warehouse.

He once again looked at his captive, he then smiled to himself, one down, one left to get, and this one is going to be very interesting.

Faith Mitchell, you can run from me, but you can hide from me. You are going to be mine tonight.

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7

Without A Doubt

Chapter 7

PG 13 or R for Violence and bad language

Faith looked at Bosco with this shocked look on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't make out that you don't know what I'm talking about?" Bosco yelled, as he threw the newspaper article in her face. "It clearly says right here, FBI Agent Mitchell and it has your picture right here."

"When I first got the assignment, I didn't know who you were. I didn't know that you were innocent. I didn't know the real you, but I do now."

"What you think that makes it all better?" Bosco yelled, with this anger in his voice. Sully was right all along, but I wouldn't believe him, I believed you." Bosco replied, as he walked over to the couch. "I believed a stranger over my partner."

"I'm not a stranger." Faith replied, as she walked over to Bosco and sat down. He turned and looked at her. "Yes you are. You lied to me, you said that your name was Yokas and you lived in Chicago. But none of that was true."

"I was undercover; I couldn't really come as myself. Would you have talked to me if you heard that I was FBI?"

"You mean would I have confessed to you?"

Faith looked at Bosco. "Why are you so mad at me?"

"You got to be kidding me? You came to New York with the sole purpose of arresting me and throwing me in jail. You don't think I should be mad at you." Bosco yelled. "I talked to you about my wife's death! That is something I don't talk about with just anyone. Did you go to your boss and tell them everything that we talked about?"

"I would never do that."

"I'm supposed to believe that." Bosco yelled. "I want you out of my life and I don't ever want to see you ever again."

Faith grabbed Bosco's arm. "I know that you didn't commit the murder, I've been doing my own investigation and there is stuff that I need to talk to you about. I think you are right and someone is framing you."

Bosco moved her hand away from his arm. "I trusted you once but I will never trust you ever again."

"Bosco, yes the whole part of the undercover assignment was to get you to trust me, but then I started to care for you. I saw the way that you are with Katie. You are an amazing father. You're no killer."

"Don't you talk about Katie? Were you the one that helped April's parents take her away from me?" Bosco said. 

Faith looked at Bosco with this confused look on her face. "I don't know what you are talking about. I would never do that."

"How would I know that, Faith?

"The only thing I lied to you about was being a FBI agent; I'm the same person."

"I only have one partner; I should have listened to him right away. Bosco then walked over to the door, and opened it. "Get out now!"

She then walked out of the apartment and Bosco closed the door behind him.

He walked over to the couch and put his hands on his face. He couldn't believe that he trusted her and that she had lied to him about who she was. He then thought back to all the times that they talked about things and how he was starting to really trust her.

He then picked up his phone. "Sully, it's me. I don't know if you are back yet from seeing April's parents. Just give me a call. I know everything now about Faith. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." Bosco said as he hung up the phone.

888

He watched her leave Bosco's apartment and get into her car. He didn't take her then, as he didn't want there to be anyway that Bosco could rescue her. He followed her with his car. When she stopped her car, he stopped his. Faith got out of her car, and he ran as fast as he could to catch up to her. He then put his hands over her waist. "Don't scream, don't shout. Just move." He said, pointing to the alleyway.

"No..." she screamed. He shook his head. "I told you to not scream," he said, as he put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the alley.

"Take my money, take anything." She said and she threw the wallet on the ground. She wished that she had brought her gun with her, but she had left it in the safe at her hotel. She'll just have to figure out another way to get out of this situation. She kicked him in the stomach as hard as she could, making him fall onto the ground. She then tried to run away, but he caught up to her and pulled her back to the alley by her hair.

"Bitch, this is not how it works," he said, as he pushed her onto the ground. He then grabbed her hands and put them behind her back and put ropes around them.

"No." she screamed. He then pulled out a needle. "Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?"

Faith didn't know what to do, she was trapped. He looked at her face and could see the fear. The same fear that April and the other woman had. I guess FBI agents are afraid too.

"I'm going to say the easy way." he said, as he made her stand up. "Now move..." he said. She then started to run again. He shook his head. "No. Faith, that's the wrong thing to do."

Faith suddenly went white. This wasn't just a random act, he knew who she was

"Someone help me". Someone help me." Faith yelled as loud as she could. The man shook his head again. "Oh Faith, you had to do that, didn't you?" he said, as he grabbed a needle and injected it into her arm. The man smiled as he put her over his shoulder. "I thought you were going to be a problem and I was right."

"Who...?" Faith said as she started to get really tired. The man laughed, as he walked over to the van and placed her in. "You'll find out everything soon enough." he said as he closed the door and got into the van and drove away.

The next day,

"Mr. Sullivan can you hear me?" said a voice. Sully didn't know where the voice was coming from. He then slowly started to wake up. He looked up and saw a doctor standing in front of him.

"Where am I?"

"You're at Mercy Hospital, you were just brought in." the doctor said. "You have a concussion and a few cuts and bruises. But you are going to be okay. We are going to keep you for a few hours and then you can go home."

"My wife,"

The doctor looked at Sully. "Your wife is waiting outside for you. Do you feel up to seeing her?"  
Sully nodded. He tried as hard as he could to remember what had happened, but the last thing he remembered was talking with Bosco.

Patricia ran to Sully's side. "You scared me, John. I'm so sorry that it took me so long to realize that you didn't come home. I fell asleep when you left to go help Bosco. What kind of wife am I?" She said, as tears fall down her cheeks.

"Its okay, Patricia. You were tired. I'm fine." Sully said, as he sat up and hugged her. She smiled slightly." I love you, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to you."

"I love you too, Patricia. Nothing is going to happen to me." Sully said, grabbing her hand. He looked at her. "Don't cry."

Patricia wiped her tears away from her cheek. "I know that being a cop's wife means that there is always a chance that I'm going to get that call. But this time it had nothing to do with work. What happened?" 

"I would like to know that too." Sully looked up and saw Bosco standing in the doorway. Patricia kissed Sully on the forehead. "I'm going to go and check on Gwen, my mom is looking after her. I'll let you two talk." she said, as she walked out of the room. Bosco grabbed the seat and sat down next to Sully.

So what happened?" Bosco asked.

"I was hoping you could tell me. All I remember is leaving your place to go and see April's parents, but I don't remember actually going there."

"Lieu called me and told me that you were found early this morning in a warehouse, with your hands tied behind your back, it looks like you were beaten up as well. I'm so sorry." Bosco said, as he walked over to the window. "It's entirely my fault that you got hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Sully asked.

"If I hadn't called you to come and help me, you would have never got hurt." Bosco said.

"Don't blame yourself. You always do this. I'm fine." Sully replied. Bosco looked at him. "This time you are fine, but what if whoever did this kills you next time."

"That is what is so strange." Why did this person knock me unconscious and tie me up? Why didn't they kill me?"

"What if it was April's killer?"

Sully shakes his head. "I don't think so, it's not his style."

Bosco then began to pace around the room. "Then who was it? The last place you went was April's parents. Do you remember if you actually got there?"

"Enough talking about the case, John needs his rest." Patricia said, as she returned to the room. "It looks like you need some rest too."

Sully looked at Bosco. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. Bosco laughed.  
"I'm not the one that is in the hospital."

"You know what I mean." Sully replied. Bosco looked at Sully."I'll be fine." he said, as he turned to Patricia. "You take care of Sully."

Patricia smiled. "I'm not going to be leaving his side.

Sully looked at Patricia. "Go home and be with Gwen."

Patricia grabbed his hand. "My mom said that Gwen is staying with her today. So she'll be fine. You need me more." She said, as she sat down on the chair. Bosco then walked out of the room, and left the hospital.  
8888

The man opened the door and looked at his captives lying on the cold, dirty floor. The plan was going perfectly. He has Bosco's little girl and his partner. Boscorelli won't stop until he finds them and when he does, I will kill him.

"They found Sullivan." Terry said, as he walked into the room. The man looked at Terry. "What are you doing here?"

"I called you last night after we left and told you that I got rid of Sullivan, but it looks like they found him before I could go back and get rid of him."

"What does he know?" the man asked.

"All he knows is that Katie tried to leave my house last night." Terry said.

"So he has no clue that you helped me kidnapped her."

Terry shook his head. "Do you want me to go and take care of Sullivan?" The man shook his head. "Not yet, first find out what he knows."

Terry walked up to the room and saw Katie tied up.

"Did you have to tie her up? She is a little girl." The man laughed in Terry's face. "Now you are acting like you care about that little girl. You didn't have to help me kidnap her, but you did, so don't try and be all upset about this."

"Whose that other person with her?" Terry asked."

"You ask too many questions. You know what I did once when someone asked too many questions; you don't want that to happen to you do you? Or worse I could go to the police with everything I know. The man then hit Terry across the face. "Don't think I won't, if you betray me, I will betray you, I have many secrets of yours."

"Now I need you to keep an eye on Sullivan, but I also want you to find out about Faith's friend from the FBI, I think his name is Jason. They have met on a few occasions; I need to know what he knows."

Terry walked over to the room where Katie was. " How long are you keeping her?" The man shakes his head. "I haven't really decided. I know it's going to be a long time."

"Are you going to kill her?"

"Again with the questions?" Terry looked sadly at the little girl lying on the floor, but he knew that he did the right thing. He couldn't let anybody know his secrets even if it means that a little girl is getting hurt or possibly killed. If only his daughter hadn't found out his secrets, then his granddaughter wouldn't be in this situation, but there was nothing he could about it now.

_Oh April, why did you have to find out everything? Why. _Terry thought to himself.

"Don't just stand there, go do what I said." Terry nodded, as he walked out of the place.

8888

A few hours later,

Faith started to slowly wake up, but all she could see was black. She was blindfolded.  
Suddenly she started to remember exactly what happened. Whoever kidnapped her knew exactly who she was.

She tried to move her hands and legs but she realized that they were tied up. There had to be some way that she could get out of this.

Suddenly she heard a noise. "Who's there?" she yelled. "You're not going to get away with this."

It then went silent and then suddenly she heard the noise again, but this time it sounded like someone crying."

"Hello? Is someone there? Faith asked. "If someone is there, you don't need to afraid, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Faith"

Faith recognize that voice. But it couldn't be. "Katie, is that you? she asked afraid for the answer.

"Yes. I want my daddy... I'm scared." Katie replied. Faith knew that she needed to stay calm for the little girl.

Katie, I'm going to need your help. Can you see me?"she asked.

"You are right near me." Katie replied. "You have something over your eyes. Why do you have that?"

It doesn't matter. I want you to come as close as you can to me, can you do that?"

"It hurts." Katie replied.

Faith took a deep breath. "What hurts honey. Did the man hurt you?" she asked with a scared tone in her voice.

"My hands are hurting. There is red on them," Katie said.

She was bleeding, damn; Faith thought to herself "Is there a lot of red?"

"Just like when I fall down."

"Are they tied up together?" she asked.

Katie looked at them. "Yes, and my feet. I want Daddy!"

"Katie, honey, I'm going to get you to your daddy, but first I need you to come and sit on my lap okay? Now I know you are hurting, but you can do this. You need to crawl."

Faith was listening to Katie crawling. She wanted Katie as close as she could get her. Then she just has to figure out a plan to get them both out of here.

"Katie, honey, where are you?" Faith asked. Katie looked at Faith." I'm right in front of you."

"Remember I can't see, so you need to tell me where you are." Faith replied. "You are like my guide dog."

"What' s a guide dog?"

Faith laughed. "I'll explain it later." Katie then slide up to Faith. " I can't move anymore."

"That's fine, you did great." Faith responded. Suddenly Faith heard a door opening, and a man walked inside. "It looks like my two captives have gotten to know each other. Now it's time for Boscorelli to pay."

8888

"Sully, you just got out of the hospital, you shouldn't be coming here with me?" Bosco replied.

"You shouldn't even be here." Sully replied. "At least if I come, they might let me see her."

Bosco turned to Sully. "I just want to see her, and make sure that she is okay.â€ﾝÂ 

"Bosco, what happened to me has nothing to do with the killer."

"You don't know that, do you?" Bosco asked. "Maybe the killer is starting to hurt all the people that I love."

Sully knocked on the door. Terry opened the door. "You can't be here," he said staring at Bosco.

Bosco looked at Terry. "I just need to know that Katie is fine. I'm not going to take her away."

Sully looked at Terry. "Can't you just do that for Bosco? I was in an accident yesterday and my friend here is just worried about his daughter, I'll be with him the whole time."

Terry sighed. " I can't let you do that.

Bosco walked into the apartment. "I don't care, I'm going." he said as he started to yelled Katie's name.

Suddenly Rebecca ran into the living room where they were. " She's gone."

Bosco looked at Rebecca with this confused look on his face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Katie has been kidnapped." Rebecca said with tears coming down her cheeks. " She had a long day, so I let her sleep in, then when I went to check up on her, she was gone."

"You must have it wrong, are you sure that she isn't hiding?" Bosco asked, with this worried look on his face. Sully walked over to Bosco and put his hand on Bosco's shoulder. "I'm sure there is a good explanation, I'm sure she hasn't been kidnapped."

"I need to see the room now!" Bosco yelled. Terry nodded. "Right this way.  
he said, as he opened the door.

As Terry opened the door, Bosco was shocked at what he saw. The room was a mess, the window was opened, and then on her bed, he saw something, he walked up to it, and suddenly he realized what it was. It was blood. It was Katie' s blood. He started to feel dizzy, and then everything went black as Bosco collapsed onto the floor.

" Bosco.." Sully yelled, as he run to his partner's side. "Bosco, can you hear me?"

To be continued!

Author's Note: You will find out the name of the killer in the next chapter, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Without A Doubt

Rating: PG 13 or R for violence

Chapter 8

"Bosco, wake up" Sully shouted, with this panicked look on his face.

Suddenly Bosco woke up. "Why are you shouting at me?" Bosco said. Sully hugged Bosco, so happy that he was okay. Bosco then looked at Sully. "I dreamt that..."

Bosco then looked at the bed, and realized that he wasn't dreaming. His daughter had been kidnapped, because he let strangers take his daughter.

"Where did you take her?" Bosco yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Terry and pushed him against the wall. "What are you talking about? She's my granddaughter, I would never let anything happen to her."

Sully pulled Bosco off Terry. "I know you are worried about Katie, but Terry had nothing to do with this." Sully replied. "You know that."

Bosco looked at Terry. "Yeah."

Sully then turned to Terry." You need to call the police, and say there has been a kidnapping."

"It's already done." Rebecca said. She then walked over to Terry and put her arms around him, with tears coming down her cheeks. "I don't know how this happened. One minute she was here, and then the next she was gone."

Terry strokes her hair. "It's not your fault."

Bosco then looked at the bed, with Kate's blood. His daughter. He couldn't lose her. She's everything to him. 

"So how long was she in the room alone? Did you hear her screaming? Did you do anything to help her, huh? Are you telling me that you didn't hear anybody take my daughter? You didn't hear someone opening the window and climbing out?"

Sully placed his hand on Bosco's shoulder, "Don't do this."

Bosco turned around. "Don't do what? Don't investigate my daughter's kidnapping. I'm not going to lose her, like I lost April. I can't. I won't. Sully looked at Bosco. "You're not going to lose her. But you aren't going to do any good interrogating Terry and Rebecca. I think it is best that you wait outside. I'll talk with Terry and Rebecca, and see what they know.

"I should be the one..."

"Bosco." Sully said, looking at him. "I know what I'm doing. You trust me?"

Bosco nodded. "With my life."

"Then go and sit in the living room, and no looking for evidence, I want you to just calm down. You fainted just a few minutes ago; I don't want you doing that to me again?" Sully replied. Bosco looked at Sully." I can't sit still. I need to be out there looking for her."

"We will." Sully replied. Bosco sighed, and walked out of the room. He walked over to the couch and suddenly he had a flashback to the day that she was born. 

8888  
"_Just push..." Bosco said, as he was holding onto April's hand. "I can't do this, Maurice. I can't." _

"Yes you can. I know you can do this. Just push."

"Just push one more time," the doctor said.

A few minutes later, the doctor looked at them. "You have a baby girl."

The doctor then walked over and handed the baby to April. Bosco couldn't believe that he was a father. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father.

"Hello." Bosco said, as he touched her small little hands. April looked at Bosco. " Hold her."

"No." Bosco said. She looked at him. "I know you are scared, but just hold your daughter."

Bosco grabbed a hold of his daughter, she looked up at him and smiled. He then smiled at her. "I'm your daddy; I'm going to do everything to be a good dad to you." 

"You will be," April replied. "You already are." she said, looking at Bosco, smiling at his daughter. Bosco then turned around. " She is definitely a Katie." He said, smiling at her. "Katie Rose Boscorelli, we are so happy that you are here."

8888  
Suddenly Sully interrupted Bosco's thoughts.

"Bosco?" Sully said

Bosco turned to Sully with tears in his eyes. "She's going to be okay."

Sully nodded. "Of course she is. We are going to find her."

"Did Terry and Rebecca tell you anything that would help us find Katie?" Bosco asked, as he paced around the room. Sully shook his head.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Sully opened the door. "Officer Sullivan, I heard that there was a kidnapping. So how are you involved in this?" said the senior detective, Jelly and his partner, Linda.

"Because it is my daughter who is missing." Bosco said, as he appeared at the door. Jelly looked at Bosco. " I'm sorry, Officer Boscorelli."

"Don't be sorry, find my daughter." Bosco yelled. Jelly's partner, Linda, looked at Bosco. "Where was she taken?"

Bosco and Sully walked towards the room. Terry and Rebecca were sitting, holding each other in their arms.

Jelly and Linda then started to canvass the crime scene. Bosco couldn't be in the room anymore, he had to get out of there.  
8888

"Feel like some company?" Sully said, as he saw Bosco standing by his car. He looked at Sully. "Just leave me alone.

Sully shook his head. "I'm not leaving you alone, I know what you are doing, I'm not going to let you do that."

"It's my fault, Sully."

"Don't blame yourself."

Sully replied. Bosco shook his head. "I'm her father, I'm supposed to keep her safe. I couldn't keep her mother safe, and now I can't keep my daughter safe. Maybe Terry and Rebecca were right and I'm not fit to take care of her."

"Don't you dare say that? You are a wonderful father. You are there for Katie. I know it's not easy being a single father, but you do it." Sully replied.

"But" 

No... buts. It isn't your fault that Katie was kidnapped."

Bosco looked at Sully. "I can't lose her," he said, as tears fall down his cheek. Sully pulled Bosco into a hug. "You're not going to lose her." Sully said, sighing hoping that he was right. "Now let's go back inside." Bosco nodded, as they walked towards the house.

8888

Terry and Rebecca were sitting in the living room when his cell phone rang, everybody looked at him. When he saw who it was. He looked at the detective. "It is a friend of mine," he said, as he walked outside.

"What do you want?" he asked. "I told you to never call me." 

"I need you and your wife to come here." the man said

"I've done enough for you already; I'm going to do any more for you. You have to do it yourself."

The man laughed. "Do you really want everybody to know your secrets, and I don't just mean you helping me kidnapping Katie. I mean everything, your whole past."

"What do you want me to do?" Terry said, sighing.

"I need you to come and keep an eye on Katie."

Rebecca walked up to Terry and grabbed the phone from him. "Leave us alone."

"Oh Rebecca, I can't do that. You have just as much to lose as your husband does. I'll give you 2 hours to get here, if I don't see you then. You and your husband's secrets are going to be all over the news."

"What exactly do you want us to do?"

"I want you and your husband to make sure that Katie doesn't get out of line." 

"She's 5 years old; I'm not going to hurt her." Rebecca shouted. " But you didn't mind ki"

"Okay, fine. We'll come." She said, as she hung up the phone.

"Going where?" Bosco asked who had just walked out of the door, with Sully and the detectives.

My friend just called to tell me my mom is sick. I need to go see her."

"Your granddaughter is missing, and you are leaving."

Terry looked at Bosco. "We know that there is nothing we can do for our granddaughter, but there is something we can do for Rebecca's mom. We are only going to be gone for a night or two at the most."

Bosco looked at them. " I guess if your mom is sick, you need to be with her.

It's not like you care what happens to Katie, Bosco mumbled under his breath.

"We will call when we hear some news." Sully said. 

Jelly looked at them. "Where is your mom? You can't leave town."

"I'm not a suspect." Terry yelled. "I can leave if I want."

Jelly shook his head. "Until we are sure who took Katie, we don't want anybody leaving town, even you."

Rebecca put her arms around Terry. "We won't be leaving town, will we?"

"No." Terry said, as he and Rebecca walked back into their house.

8888  
Faith looked at Katie next to her. The kidnapper had taken the blindfold off her and then left the room. She didn't know why he did that, but she didn't care, because she was going to use this to her advantage.

Faith was trying to get the ropes on her hands untied, so she could free herself and Katie.

It took her a while, but after a few tries, she was finally able to untie herself. She then untied the ropes on her legs. She then looked at Katie, who was crying. "I'm going to get you out of here." she said, as she gently took the rope off Katie's hands.

"I want my daddy." Katie cried.

"I'm going to get you to your daddy."

"I wouldn't promise something that you won't be able to do," said a voice. She turned around and saw the kidnapper standing in front of her.

"Let her go. You have me." Faith said. He laughed. "You really think I'm going to let her go, she is my ticket to get everything I want. Revenge and money."

Katie cried." Daddy"

Faith held onto her. "Katie, honey, it's going to be okay," she said, as she quickly untied the ropes from her legs. She whispered to Katie. "Run as fast as you can. You can do it"

"I don't know what you are trying to do, Agent Mitchell, but it's not going to work."

Katie started to run towards the door, when it opened and Terry and Rebecca walked in.

"Help me." Katie screamed. Terry picked her up. "Katie, honey.. you are going to have to be quiet."

"You're supposed to be nice." Katie replied.

"Just shut up."

"Joe off." Katie said, as she struggled to get out of Terry's hands. Terry turned to Rebecca."Get the rope." He shouted.

She ran to the table and grabbed the rope. "No." Katie screamed. Terry looked at her. "It will be better for you to be quiet." he said, as Rebecca started to tie her legs.

"Let me go," Katie said. Terry sighed. She was a fighter. "Just shut up," he yelled, as he hit her across the face.

"Do you want me to shut her up?" Rebecca said, as she grabbed Katie's hands, and put them behind her back.

Terry looked at his wife. "I thought you didn't want to hurt her."

"I care more about our lives and secrets. She's nothing to us."

"My daddy's a cop. He sends bad people to jail."

Terry looked at Katie. "We're not bad."

"You just tied up a little girl." Faith yelled, as she struggled while the kidnapper was tying her up. 

"Shut up bitch." Rebecca yelled, as she walked over to Faith. "You don't know anything.. We're not bad. We need to do this."

"You need to hurt a little girl that did nothing to you." Faith said. Rebecca looked at the kidnapper. "Can you shut her up?"

The kidnapper laughed. "I'm the one in charge, I said to deal with Katie, which is all I want you to do." he said, as he walked over to Terry and grabbed a hold of Katie

"Let me go." she screamed. The kidnapper then hit her across the face. "Shut up." he said, as he walked over to the cots near the window, and he placed her on that.

"Now try and be a good little girl."

Katie just stared at him. She was scared. She wanted her daddy.

The kidnapper then walked over to Faith, who was now tied up lying on the floor.

"Agent Mitchell, I can't believe you tried to escape. That's not going to happen again." he said.

Faith looked at him shocked. "You know exactly who I am?" she said. He smiled. "I didn't know at first. I thought you were just Boscorelli's partner. That was good enough for me to want to take you, but when I heard that you were an agent come to investigate the murder for Bosco's wife.

" That you did" Faith replied.

"Now why would you say something like that?"

Faith looked at him. "Well Bosco didn't do it."

He then tightened the rope on her hands and put some duct tape on them. "I can't have you escaping."

He then grabbed a hold of her and placed her on the cot next to Katie.

"Now be good." The kidnapper said. Faith turned to him," Who are you?" 

He laughed. "I guess you would want to know that wouldn't you?" he said." It's Jake."

" No last name." Faith said.

" No, just Jake."

She then looked at him. "Jake, I know you don't want to hurt Katie, just let her go. You can still get your revenge and money with me as your captive."

Jake laughed, as he sat down next to Faith. "Do you really think Boscorelli will care if you are gone or not. Don't think I don't know that you two had a fight, I saw it all."

"You've been watching us?"

Jake nodded. "Yes I have," he said, with a grin. "For a while now."

Now I think it's time to leave our captives alone. They have had a long day," he said, as they all walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Katie cried. " Daddy"

"Katie, honey, I'm going to find some way to get us out of here, I promise." Faith replied.

She wasn't sure what that was exactly, but she wasn't going to stop until she got them out of here. She couldn't let another kid die because of her. She couldn't.

88888  
"I have a room you two can stay in," Jake replied, as he looked at Terry and Rebecca. "Next time, don't make me tell you what to do to keep the little girl quiet."

"Yes." Terry said, as Jake showed them to their room, and walked away. Terry looked at Rebecca, as they walked over to the bed, and sat down.

"We can't keep doing this, Terry. "

"We have to. It is the only way we can keep our secret safe."

Rebecca looked at Terry. "It's not safe, Terry, if it was how did April find the information?" she asked. "What if she hid it somewhere. We need to find it."

"Do you really not care about that little girl?" Terry asked. She looked at him. "I care more about us. How is it going to look when they find out that two high powerful lawyers kidnapped a little girl many years ago and killed her nanny?"

"We had to, Rebecca; we needed to get April away from those bad people. We were meant to be her parents..."

" April was going to go to Bosco and tell him everything about the kidnapping and the murder. I couldn't let that happened, I couldn't lose everything I worked for."

"We're not going to lose anything." Rebecca said, as she put her arms around her. "You know I never liked April. She was always a brat. Crying,"

She then looked at Terry. "Locking her in that room for all those months because she wouldn't stop crying for her parents."

"But she forgot about them after a while, didn't she?" she said. Terry nodded. "That she did, we finally become a family. We would still be one if she hadn't found out everything."

"One thing, I don't get is how she found out."

"That I don't know, I don't think we will ever know," Terry said, as he put his arms around her. "Now let's gets some sleep."

888

Meanwhile at Bosco's apartment, Sully and Patricia were there, so were the detectives. Bosco knew why they were all here. They were waiting for the phone to ring.

Bosco was pacing around the room, when the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Been expected my call, have you?" Jake said.

"I want to speak to my daughter."

"Now... Now, you don't make demands. Only I get to do that."

"You won't get anything from me, until I hear from Katie. You hear me," Bosco said, with this anger in his voice.Â

"What about your partner, don't you want to hear from her too?"

"Partner?" Bosco asked, looking at Sully. Suddenly a thought went through his mind. "Faith?" 

"That's right; I have your partner too."

Bosco then mouthed to the others, that he has Faith as well. He might be mad at her about her lying to him, but he didn't want anything to happen to her.

Suddenly he heard a quiet voice. "Daddy"

"Katie, honey. Are you hurt?"

"My hands hurt and my legs. Are you going to come and get me?" she cried. Bosco's whole face went white just thinking about what his daughter was going through.

"Katie... can you see anything that could tell you where you and Faith are." Bosco replied.

"No, Daddy, I'm scared. The man is scary"

"I know he is," Bosco responded, with all this anger in his voice. " Do you know the man's name?" he asked.

"J, something..." Katie said. "I can't remember Daddy..."

"Shh, it's okay. You are doing a great job, honey."

Suddenly he heard Katie screaming. "No"

" Katie!" he screamed. Then suddenly Jake was back on the phone. "I let you talk to your daughter, and you try to see where she is, bad Boscorelli."

"What do you want? I'll give you anything you want. Just don't hurt her." Bosco yelled.

"That is what I'm counting on. I want 10 thousands dollars by the end of the day or your daughter and your partner are dead."

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Without A Doubt

Chapter 9

"I will do whenever you want, just don't hurt them." Bosco replied.

"No cops, just come alone, or you will never see your daughter or Faith alive." Jake said, as he gave Bosco the instructions of what to do. Bosco then got off the phone and turned to the detective. "He wants me to meet him with the money in 24 hours."

The detective looked at him. "We are going to get a team to go with you. "

Bosco shake his head. "He said no cops."

"You know that there is no way that you can go alone," Jelly replied.

"I have to." Bosco yelled, as tears fall down his face. "Or my daughter will be dead. I'm not going to let that happen. So I'm going alone."

"Boscorelli…. You will get yourself killed."

"Rather me than my daughter." Sully walked up to Bosco. "I'll come with you. I'll be in plain clothes. He won't know that I'm a cop."

Bosco turned to Sully. "This guy knows what he is doing, I'm sure he knows exactly who you are. You can't come."

"I can't let you go on your own." Sully replied. Jelly looked at them. "You're not in charge of this investigation, I'm the one."

"I don't care who is in charge of this investigation, this is my daughter we are talking about, what do expect me to do? Let you go? Bosco yelled with this anger in his voice. "He will kill her then."

"He could kill her anyhow,"

Sully looked at them both. "How many hours do we have?" he asked Bosco.

"He said that I had until the end of the day to get him the money."

Jelly looked at Bosco. "I know you well enough that you aren't going to listen to anything I have to say. So fine, you can go alone, but we are going to be near by, you will be bugged, so we can help you if you need it."

"I'm going to go and get everything ready." Jelly said, as he and his partner walked out of the apartment. Patricia looked at Sully. "I'm going to leave you two alone. I'm sorry about this, Bosco."

Bosco nodded.

Sully then walked over to Patricia and hugged her. "Thanks for being here." She nodded. "I'll always be here for you, and Bosco," she said, looking at Bosco, looking out the window. "Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I don't know." Sully said, as he say goodbye to Patricia as she left the apartment. He walked up to Bosco. "You don't have to do this."

"I do," Bosco replied, as he turned around. "That is my daughter that he has. I will do anything for her. I have to save Faith too even if she isn't who she says she is."

Sully looked at Bosco. "You read the file. I'm sorry you had to find out that way."

Bosco nodded. "None of that matters right now."

Bosco walked over to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. "I heard her voice. I heard my daughter's screaming. Do you know what that is like? She has to be okay, I can't lose her."

Sully walked over to Bosco and placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're not going to lose her. I won't let that happen."

Bosco looked at Sully. "Who is this person? Who would hurt my daughter like this? She is a little girl, she doesn't deserve this."

Sully sighed. "I don't know who is doing this, but I promise you I will do whatever I can to bring her home."

"I know." Bosco replied. "Let's hope that tonight goes well, and she will be coming home with me soon."

Sully looked at Bosco, he knew that there was a chance that tonight wasn't going to go how he wanted it, but he wasn't going to say anything to him. "I hope so."

"Go home. You don't need to stay here with me." Bosco responded, as he walked over to the couch.

"I'm not leaving you, "Sully responded, as he sat down next to Bosco. Bosco looked at Sully. "Go home… I need to be alone."

"That's why I'm staying, Bosco."

Bosco looked at Sully, he knew that he meant well, but he didn't want anybody here. He needed to be alone.

"Sully… go." Bosco said, as he stood up and walked over to the window.

Sully shakes his head, and walked up to his partner and friend. "I know if I leave you, the minute I leave you are going to do your own thing and leave without back up. I can't let you get hurt." Sully replied.

Bosco turned around and looked at Sully. "If I want to go without back up, I will."

"You're not the only one to think about, Bosco. What about me? How would your mom feel to know that I didn't back you up? Does she even know that her granddaughter is missing?" he asked.

"I can't tell her."

"You have to." Sully yelled. "You need as much support that you can get."

Bosco just looked at Sully. "What I need you to leave me alone," Bosco yelled, as he walked into his bedroom, and slammed the door shut.

Sully picked up the phone. "Rose, it's me Sully. I need to talk to you about something."

8888

When Bosco walked out of the room, Sully was sitting on the couch with Rose. He looked at Sully. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

"Your mom deserves to know." Sully replied. "I'm going to go and talk to the detective and see how they are getting on," he said, as he left the apartment. Bosco paced around the room. "Sully shouldn't have called you."

"My granddaughter has been kidnapped, I deserve to know. Were you going to tell me?" Rose asked, as she walked up to Bosco. He turned around. "I was hoping that I wouldn't have to tell you."

"You can't do this on your own, Maurice." Rose said, as she touched his face. He looked at her sadly. "I didn't tell you because this is my fault, I left my daughter to go off with strangers, and they didn't keep her safe. I ruin everything I touch, first my wife, now my daughter."

"No you don't." Rose said, as she walked over to the photo album, and opened it. "Look here, this is your wedding day. Does it look like you ruin everything you touch. She was so happy that day."

"I was too, but look what happened. My wife got murdered because I couldn't keep her safe, I shouldn't have left that night."

"Did you know that there was a killer out there? Did you see the killer go inside your house, and you did nothing about it?" Rose asked.

"Well no."

"Then it wasn't your fault. Then don't say that you ruin everything that you touch then." Rose said, as she pulled Bosco into a hug. "You're going to find Katie. She is strong like her father."

"I… "Bosco stopped for a moment. " I talked to her on the phone, she was being so brave. She then screamed, if..."

"Stop it, Maurice. Nothing is going to happen to her." He looked at her with tears in her eyes. "I can't lose her, I just can't…"

"You won't."

He then looked at Rose. "It's not just my daughter that he has. He has Faith too. She isn't who I thought she was, but I don't want her hurt."

"What exactly does that mean?" Rose asked. He shakes his head. "It's not important right now." She walked into the kitchen and started to make him something to eat.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to eat."

"I can't eat." Bosco said, as he walked towards the kitchen. Rose looked at her son. "You need to eat, you look exhausted." ahe said, as she put a plate of food on the counter. " Now, eat."

He sighed, as he sat down, and started to eat.

8888

Later that night,

" You know exactly what you need to do?" Sully told Bosco. "Don't do anything stupid. Call for back- up."

"Why would I want to do that? This is my fight."

Jelly looked at Bosco. "That's not what I want to hear you say. Do you want me to get someone else to do this?"

"He told me to do this; I'm not letting someone else get my daughter killed." Bosco yelled, as he started to walk away and walk towards the alleyway.

Bosco walked to the dumpster and placed the bag of money right next to it. "Where are you? Where's my daughter and Faith?" he yelled. "I did exactly what you wanted me to do, now give them back."

A man walked towards them. "Did you really think he was going to come?" Bosco walked towards him. "My boss told me to tell you that he never said that he was going to give them back. He just wants the money. Bosco run towards the money.

"There's no way in hell that I'm giving the money without my daughter and Faith." The man then laughed at Bosco. "You don't give me the money now. Your daughter will die, or maybe she is already."

"No…. "Bosco yelled. The man then pulled out a gun. "Give it to me now or I'll shoot you."

Bosco pulled out his gun. "Then I will have to shoot you then. Tell me where they are." Bosco shouted, as he picked the gun on the man.

"Officer Boscorelli, put the gun down, and give the money to him." Jelly replied. The man looked at him. "He said no cops. They are all going to die now!" the man yelled, as he pushed Bosco onto the ground, and grabbed the bag and run off.

Bosco run after the man, but the man jumped into his car, and drove off. Bosco walked back to Jelly. "What the hell do you think you are doing? You just got my daughter killed, are you happy about that?"

"You almost got yourself killed." Jelly yelled. "This is my case, not yours." Bosco then stormed off, and walked towards his car. Sully followed him. "Bosco"

Bosco turned around. "Just leave me alone, my daughter is dead now because of Jelly. Are you happy now, I told you no backup and now look what happened." Bosco said, as he got into the car, and drove off.

888

Faith tried to untie herself, but he made sure that she wouldn't escape. Katie looked at Faith. "I'm scared."

"I know you are," Faith replied, looking at the little girl sadly. She would do anything it took to keep her safe.

Jake walked into the room. "How are my two captives doing?" he asked, as he walked up to Faith. She looked at him. "Let Katie go."

He laughed in her face. "I already told you that I can't let her go." He then looked at Katie, all tied up. "I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to hurt this girl, but I had to. She is the one thing that Boscorelli would die for, and that is what I'm planning on."

"Don't you think it is a little stupid to explain your plan to me?" Faith replied. Jake laughed. "Where are you going to go?"

He then walked over to Katie, and sat down. "I want my daddy." she cried. Jake looked at her with this evil look on her face, he was about to hit her, when Faith got off the bed, and crawled towards him, and kicked him, making him fall onto the ground, before he could hit her. She then looked at Katie. "I'm not going to let anybody hurt you. I promise you."

"I want my daddy."

Jake grabbed a hold of Faith's hair, and dragged her back towards the cot. "I knew you were going to be trouble, but I never thought that you were going to be like this." he said, as he pulled a needle out of his pocket.

"No," she screamed. She wasn't afraid for herself, she was afraid for Katie. "Don't do this."

He injected something into her arm. "You are misbehaving and I don't like that." he said, as she started to close her eyes..

"No..." Katie screamed. Jake turned to Katie. "Shut up..." he yelled. She looked at him with this afraid look on her face.

Jake then locked and closed the door behind him.

8888

Later that night,

Patricia was waiting up for Sully when he walked through the door. "Did they find them yet?" he asked. Sully shakes his head. "I didn't want to leave Bosco, but he didn't want me there, but his mom is over there. I will go back in the morning."

Sully then walked into Gwen's room, where she was sleeping soundly. He sat down on the bed. " I don't know what I would do if anything happened to Gwen. She is everything to me. Just like you are." he said, as he turned around and leaned over and kissed Patricia.

"If this ends badly, Patricia, I'm not sure that Bosco is going to be able to handle this, he already lost his wife, he can't lose his daughter too."

"Do you think that it is going to end badly?" Patricia asked, as she sat down on the bed next to him. Sully sighed. "I don't know what to think anymore, I want to believe that everything is going to be okay, but I just don't know." Patricia wrapped her arms around Sully. "Just think positive, that is the best thing we can do right now. I know that you and Bosco are the two best cops I know, you will be able to find her."

"Daddy.." said a tiny voice. Sully looked at his daughter. "Did we wake you up?" he asked. She smiled at him. "I missed you, Daddy." Sully hugged his daughter. "I missed you too. I was just with your Uncle Bosco all day."

"When can we go over there and see Katie?" Gwen asked. Patricia and Sully both looked at each other, unsure what to say.

"Bosco is busy right now, but as soon as he isn't so busy, you can go and see Katie." Patricia replied. Sully lay next to Gwen. "How about I read you a story so you can go back to sleep?"

Gwen nodded. "

888

A few days later,

" _Maurice."_

"_April, is that you?" he asked. "Why do I keep on seeing you?_

"_I'm here to help you, Maurice." April replied, as she moved closer to him._

"_I know that our daughter is missing. It's not your fault." April said._

"_But it is." Bosco replied._

"_That's not what I'm here for." April replied. "I can't stay here long. You need to go to our house; the clue to finding our daughter is there. Go before it is too late." _

"_April..." But before he could say anymore, she was gone._

"Bosco.." said a voice.

"April."

Bosco turned around and saw Sully standing in front of him. " Bosco, it's me, Sully. Where were you just a minute ago?"

"I was talking to April, she gave me a clue." Sully looked at Bosco with this confused look on his face. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

"I know that you think I'm crazy, but I'm not." Bosco replied. "We need to go to the house where April and I lived in, she said that there is a clue to find Katie there."

"Bosco, you dreamt this," Sully replied.

"I didn't dream it. I was talking with you while I was having breakfast, and then she appeared to me. Are you saying that you don't believe me?"

"I'm just saying that we can't go by a vision you had. It would be a waste of time."

"Or it could be exactly what we need to find Katie and Faith. I'm going to do this without or without you." Sully sighed. "Fine. I'll come with you, but I don't think you are going to find anything."

"Well we will see, won't we?"

88888

"This is taking too long. I want you to get Bosco to come to me." Jake told Terry. Terry looked at Jake. "I can't kidnap him. He's too strong for me."

"I never said anything about kidnapping him. I had a way to get him to come to me, but I need you to go to Officer Sullivan's house."

"What do you want me to do?"

"This is what I need you to do." Jake said, as he explained to Terry and Rebecca exactly what they needed to do.

"I didn't sign on for this." Rebecca replied. Jake laughed. "I'm in charge of you now, you do what I say."

"Well I'm not doing this." Rebecca said, as she walked towards the door, but before she could open the door, Jake jumped on her, and handcuffed her.

"Terry, help me." Rebecca replied. Terry shakes his head. "I can't... I don't want anybody to know what we did, and we are doing now. I have to do what he says."

"I'm your wife." Rebecca shouted. Jake smiled at Terry. "You can help your wife, but then I will have to go to the police about everything, so what is it, your wife or your life?"

"I'm sorry, Rebecca." Terry cried. Jake then yelled for one of his men to take Rebecca away. She looked at Terry with this scared look on her face. She couldn't believe that he was doing this to her. "I hate you, Terry," she yelled, as Jake's men took Rebecca away from them.

"You made the right choice." Jake replied. He then handed Terry the bag. This has everything you need.

"Don't mess this up."

88888

" So where is this clue?" Bosco asked, as he was going through everything. Suddenly he saw something didn't make any sense to him. "Sully…"

Sully walked up to him. "Did you find a clue?"

"It's not a clue. It's a folder. It has all these papers in it." As Bosco was reading the files, he was starting to realize what he was reading

"What is it about?" Sully asked, as he walked up to him. Bosco sat down on the chair. "These are articles about a little girl who went missing years ago. Her name was April Thomas."

"But that's not April's name, why would she have that?"

Bosco then explained the reason. "There is so much stuff in here; there are medical records that show that April's parents weren't her. So maybe April decides to investigate to find her real parents, but she wasn't adopted."

Then suddenly a paper dropped and Sully picked it up and he couldn't believe his eyes. "You're not going to believe this, the two suspects in the kidnapping and murder of the nanny of the little kid were none other than April's parents."

"They wouldn't do anything like that."

Suddenly Sully got a flashback. Bosco looked at Sully and could see how pale he was. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…. know who took Katie." Bosco looked at Sully. "Sit down, you look like you are going to be sick. Tell me what you are…" but before he could say anything, Sully's cell phone rang. " Hello?"

"Sul…. please come home.. I ne..."

"Patricia…" Suddenly there was another voice on the voice. "You come home right now and bring Bosco with you, or your wife is dead." Then the person hung up the phone. Bosco looked at Sully. "What's wrong?"

"It's Patricia. Someone has her. I know who it is." Sully replied, as tears fall down his cheeks. " It's the same person that took Katie."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Terry. It took Katie and now he has Patricia." Bosco paced around the room. " Terry.. you mean April's dad. Why would he take Katie?"

"I don't know." Sully yelled. "But Patricia is in trouble, and he says that if I don't bring you, Patricia is dead."

"I'm so sorry, Sully. This is my fault."

"No, it's not." Sully replied, as they headed out of the apartment.

888

As Sully and Bosco approached the house, Terry was outside. "It's about time," he said, as they walked into the house. When they got inside, Patricia was tied up to a chair. Bosco grabbed a hold of Terry and pushed him against the wall. "Tell me where they are." he yelled.

"Let me go." Terry yelled. "I didn't kidnap anybody."

"Just April and Katie."

Terry looked at Bosco with this shocked look on his face. "I know exactly what you did to April. How could you?"

"I needed to get her away from her parents, they were bad. Sully looked at Bosco, and realizes that his partner had just got Terry to confess to the crime.

"You bastard." Bosco yelled, as he hit Terry for not just what he did to Katie, but also for April.

"Bosco let him go." Sully yelled. Terry looked at Sully. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, if my wife wasn't in danger, I would let Bosco hurt you." Terry then kicked Bosco in the stomach making him fall onto the ground. He then jumped on Bosco and grabbed his hands, and handcuffed them together.

He then turned to Sully. "You have to come too." he said, as he grabbed Sully's hand roughly and handcuffed them. He then turned to Patricia.

"I can't decide what to do with you. Should I or I shouldn't I take you?" he said, as he started to pace around the room.

He then looked at her. "I don't think so. You say anything about this, I will kill Gwen, I know where she is." He then pulled some duct tape out of his bag, and put it over her mouth.

"Say goodbye to your husband." he said, as he grabbed a hold of Sully and Bosco and took them out of the house.

About an half an hour later,

Patricia had finally able to get herself untie from the ropes. She then run towards the phone, and dialed a number.

"I want to report a kidnapping. My husband, John Sullivan and his partner Officer Boscorelli were kidnapped from our home."

To be continued.

Preview for next chapter:

Lots of action and angst coming up for Bosco, Sully and Faith.


	10. Chapter 10

Without A Doubt

Chapter 10

PG13 or R for violence

"So what exactly happened?" the officer asked Patricia. She looked at the officer; she couldn't think straight, all she could think about what was happening to Sully and Bosco right now.

"They have been kidnapped, that is all that I know." Patricia replied. The officer looked at Patricia. "We can't find your husband with information like that."

"What do you want me to say?" Patricia said, as tears fall down her cheeks.

There was a knock at the door, and the officer opened the door. Ty Davis was standing there. Patricia run towards Ty, and hugged him. "He…"

Ty looked at Patricia. "Calm down, and tell me exactly what happened" 

The officers looked at Ty. "We tried to get her to tell her exactly what happened, but she couldn't tell us."

Ty looked at the officer. "I'll take over from here." he said, as he walked Patricia towards the couch. She looked at Ty. "Sully and Bosco have been kidnapped."

"I know, Patricia. " Ty replied, sadly. "I know this is hard for you, but I need to you to tell me everything that happened. Take your time." She looked at Ty. " I can't." she said, as she started to shake.

Ty looked at the officer. "Get her some water?"

The officer nodded, and walked over to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water.

"Thank you." Ty looked at Patricia. "Just take a deep breath and just tell me how it started." Patricia took some of the water and then took a deep breath." I just got out of my car, and this man came up and put a gun to my back, told me to go inside."

Patricia stopped for a moment. "Its okay, Patricia."

"We need information now." the officer said. Ty turned around. "This isn't your case anymore."

"I'm scared for them." Patricia said, with this scared look on her face.

Ty put his hand on her shoulder. "I will find them. I need to know anything that you can give me, it can be the tiniest thing, but it could help us find them."

Patricia nodded. "The man then tied me to a chair and told me that he was setting a trap for Sully and Bosco. When they got here, Bosco said something about April and Katie. I don't know who this guy was, but he seems familiar to me. Then the next minute, he had both of them handcuffed, and then took them away from here."

Ty put his arms around Patricia. "You did great. Gwen isn't here is she?" he asked.

Patricia shakes her head. . "It's going to be okay." Ty replied. " You trust me." Patricia nodded. " I trust you. Just bring him home." Ty hugged Patricia tightly.

"I can't lose Sully. I love him. He's everything to me." Patricia cried.

"You're not going to lose him. I'm going to take you to your parent's house until we found them. We will have a guard on the house. You're safe." Patricia looked at Ty with tears in her eyes. "I'm not afraid for me, I'm afraid for Sully and Bosco."

Suddenly Jelly and his partner walked into the apartment, when the officers walked out. "What are you doing here, Detective Davis, this is a part of my investigation of the kidnapping of Katie Boscorelli and Officer Mitchell."

"This is not just any case, my friends have been kidnapped." Ty replied, as he looked at Patricia, who was pacing around the room.

Ty looked at Jelly. "We can work together at this. I'm not trying to steal your case, I'm just trying to bring my friends home."

"Okay, but I can to arrest this bastard who kidnapped this little girl."

"Deal" Ty said, as he walked over to Patricia. "Ready to go?" he asked. She nodded, as they headed out of the apartment.

888

It had been a few days since Jake had drugged her and took her to a new room, now she was lying on the floor with her hands and feet duct taped together. She felt so tired. Jake walked into the room. He smiled at her. "How you are feeling today?"

She looked at him." Don't make out that you care."

Jake grabbed a hold of her, and pushed her against the wall. "You shouldn't talk to me like that. I'm the one that has your life in his hands." 

"What did you do to Katie?" she yelled. "If you did anything to her, I will hurt you." Jake throw Faith back onto the floor, and kicked her in the side. "You couldn't save that girl all those years ago, and you can't save Katie now."

Faith looked at him with this afraid look on her face. "You investigate me."

"Yes I did, if you could investigate me, I could do the same thing." Jake replied with this evil grin. "I know you tried to save a little girl, but you couldn't could you? If you did your job right, she would have been alive right now, and everything would be okay."

Faith looked at Jake with this confused look on her face. "What does this have to do with you?" Jake paced around the room "I wasn't always like this, I had a good life. I had a good family. I wasn't always a killer."

"At least you admit that you are a killer."

Jake walked over to Faith and kicked her in the stomach. "Don't talk to me like that. I haven't finished."

"Okay, go on telling me how you weren't always a killer."

Jake looked at her. "You have no clue who I am, do you?"

"You're the person who killed April and killed all those innocent women to get Bosco's attention."

Jake nodded. "That's who am I now, but not who I was before."

She looked at him with this confused look on her face. "I really don't know who you are, Jake. Please just let me and Kate go. You don't need to do this. You said yourself you aren't a killer. I will tell the police that you regret what you did and you want help."

"I don't want any help. When I kidnapped you, I didn't realize exactly who you were. I knew that you were Boscorelli's partner and you were a FBI agent who was going after him, but I didn't realize exactly who you were. I've been searching for you for years."

"Jake, what the hell are you talking about? Are you an old boyfriend of mine?" she asked, trying as hard as she could to remember who he was.

Jake shakes his head as he walked over to the table and grabbed a knife, and walked back to her and held it across her throat.

"You're the reason my little girl is dead."

"What?" Faith asked.

"The little girl that you couldn't save was my little girl, Maria."

8888

Bosco and Sully looked at each other, they knew that they needed to have a plan to get out of this, but they just didn't know what.

"I remember everything. Katie had escaped from your apartment and I was taking her home, and that is when you hit him across the head. Did you beat me up too, and left me in that warehouse? What kind of guy are you?"

"He's a guy that would kidnap a little girl from her family and make her think that they are her family. What did you do make her forget her real family?" Bosco replied, as he looked at Sully. He figure out what Sully was doing.

"We were her real family. If she didn't find out the truth, she would have never have been killed." Bosco was shocked at what he just heard. "You killed her, didn't you?" Bosco yelled. If he wasn't handcuffed, he would have hurt Terry like he has never been hurt before.

I'm sorry, April, Bosco thought to himself.

"You're wrong, Bosco. This man would never kill April. He loved her. Just like he loved Katie." Terry stopped the car, and opened the door and pulled Sully out of the car. "I've had enough of you. I should have killed you when I had the chance."

"Don't." Bosco screamed, as Terry closed the door.

A while later,

Terry returned with Sully, who was bruised and bleeding.

"What the hell did you do to my friend?" Bosco yelled, with this anger in his voice.

"Your friend here won't be giving me any trouble anymore." Terry said, as he throws Sully next to Bosco. "I would do the same to you, but my boss said that I can't hurt you. But he said nothing about your friend here." Terry said with a grin, as he got into the car, and drove away.

Sully looked at Bosco, and then fall on top on Bosco's lap. Sully looked at Bosco, and whispered. "Don't make a sound. I have the keys to the handcuffs. 

"You're okay?"

"Things I do for you." Sully whispered, as he unties the handcuff off Bosco's hands. Sully made sure that Terry didn't know what they were doing.

"Why is your friend lying on top of you?" Terry yelled. Bosco shouted. "He's hurt. I can't really help him up, can I?"

Terry sighed. "I don't have time for this we will wait until we got to the place, which should be soon."

When Terry stopped the car, Sully looked at Bosco and mouthed. "You can do this."

Bosco grabbed a hold of Terry's neck. "You're going to show us where they are, and you're not going to win this time." Bosco said, as he grabbed Terry's hands and handcuffed them together. He took the seatbelt off of Terry. "Now get out." Bosco said, as he pushed Terry out of the car.

Bosco then walked out of the car, and helped Sully out of the car, who was looked like he was in a lot of pain. "My arm hurts." Sully replied. Bosco looked at Sully. "Let me get something to help you." Bosco said, as he walked back to the car.

"No, Bosco. Go ahead without me. I'll be coming soon. I'll be fine," Sully replied. "It's only a broken arm and a few broken ribs. Save Katie."

"I can't leave you," Bosco replied.

Sully smiled with a grin. "I'll be coming soon. I'm just going to going really slow. Katie needs you more. I'll be okay."

"I wouldn't bet on that," one of Jake's men said, as three men walked out of the building.

"Terry, Jake thought you could do this job, but it looks like your captives were able to get you." the man said, looking at Terry.

"It's not my fault." Terry yelled. The men looked at Terry. "Jake doesn't care. Go take him away." one of the men said to the other men. Bosco watched as they took Terry away. He smiled at the thought of Terry being taken away just like he wanted to do to us.

The two other men looked at Sully and Bosco. "It looks like Terry hurt one of you already; Jake is not going to be happy about that. He just wants you, Boscorelli, but your friend is going to have to come too, "the man said, grabbing a hold of Sully. Sully yelled in pain, as the man grabbed Sully's broken arm.

"Don't take him away," Bosco yelled. "Leave him alone."

The man shakes his head. "I can't do that," he said, as he grabbed a hold of Sully.

"No." Bosco yelled.

"Save Katie." Sully yelled.

The man then looked at Bosco. "You need to go now."

Bosco kicked the guy in the stomach. "I don't think so. You're the one that is going to be staying here." Bosco said as he run as fast as he could into the building and Bosco then pulled his gun out, he was going to find his daughter and bring her home where she belongs.

888

" What are you talking about?" Faith yelled, as Jake was still holding the knife to Faith's throat.

Jake looked at her. "Did you even think about her family?"

"I always think about her family. I did everything that I could to save her." Faith replied. Jake stabs her in the arm, not enough to kill her yet. When he is ready to kill her, she will know.

" You went undercover and were suppose to find her and save her and what did you do? You got her killed."

"I'm sorry."

Jake looked at her. "You're not sorry about this. Do you know that it destroy my family? It was never the same after that. I lost everything."

"So that is why you started to kill people?"

"It didn't start that way, Faith." Jake replied. "I didn't mean to kill that man, and then I got the call from April's parents, and they paid me lots to kill her. But first I have to follow her around, and that is when I fall in love with her. I started to talk to her, and she was so sweet to me. She loved me, I know it.

"She was married to Bosco."

"He didn't love her like I did." Jake replied, as he looked at Faith. "But she rejected me and that is when I knew that needed to do what I got pay for. I needed to kill her and make Boscorelli got charge for it. Everything would have worked out if that stupid detective didn't mess up on the case."

"So what are you going to do now? Kill Boscorelli?"

Jake nodded. "That I am."

"Then why do you need me? Just let me go." Jake hit her across the face. "Haven't you had anything I said to you, you're the reason that I lost everything? I can't let you go."

She looked at him. "Then let Katie go. How could you kidnapped a little girl knowing what happened to your daughter."

"She was the only way that I could get Boscorelli to come to me. Do you think I wanted to use a little girl? I had to, and she has been nothing, but a problem for me."

"Would Maria want you to do this? Just let Katie go, you don't have to let me go. Just let her go." Jake shakes his head. "I can't. Don't you ever talked about my daughter again? This is who I am now. I'm a killer." Jake said, as he waved the knife in her face. "Do you want me to stab you again?"

"I'm the one that you want, not Boscorelli. I destroy your life."

"You all destroy my life. You destroy my family and Boscorelli destroy what I could have had with April. If she wasn't in love with him. I wouldn't have killed her.'

"You're sick."

He touched her face. She moved her head away from him

"Can't look at me now can you? Knowing that you destroy my life." Jake replied.

"No I can't look at you because you are sick." Faith asked. "So what is more important to you. To kill me or kill Bosco. You got me right here. You can kill me right now. You know if Bosco finds you here, he will bring back up. So what is going to be, me or Bosco?"

"Stop, just stop." Jake yelled. "I can't think."

Jake suddenly looked at Faith. Faith looked into his eyes, and was afraid of what he was going to do. "I know how to do both." he yelled, as he walked out of the room, and come back a few minutes later with Katie in his arms. He still had the knife in his hands.

"Can you save Katie like you couldn't with my daughter? Will it finally make the guilt go away?" he asked.

Suddenly Jake fell onto the ground.

"Don't bet against a Boscorelli." Bosco said, as he grabbed Katie and looked at Faith. He run towards her and took the duct tape off her feet. "Can you run?" he asked, seeing the blood on her shirt. " Are you are too weak?"

He then unties the duct tape off of Faith's hands.

"I can try," she said, as she stood up and run as fast as she could.

"Daddy, I miss you," Katie cried.

Bosco whispered to Katie. "Shh... we need to be quiet." he said, as he started to untie the rope from her hands and feet. He turned around and saw Faith running behind him.

"Thank for keeping her safe. We need to find Sully."

"Sully?" Faith said. Bosco nodded. "I'll explain later. I can't go without him." Bosco handed Katie to Faith. "Get her safely out of here."

"Daddy, no."

Bosco looked at Katie. "Daddy will be with you soon, but I need you to go with Faith. Go outside." 

"Daddy... "

Bosco touched Kate's face. "I love you..."

"Now isn't that sweet. You said that before I kill all of you. Can you save Katie, Faith? Is the past going to repeat itself?" Jake yelled, when suddenly the lights turned off.

And then there was a loud crash.

"Katie..."

"Faith..."

"Bosco"

"Daddy."

Then suddenly it was all quiet and then the lights come back on and Bosco, Katie and Jake were gone, and Faith was alone.

To be continued!!


	11. Chapter 11

Without A Doubt

Chapter 11

Rating: PG13 or R for violence

It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Bosco... Katie..." Faith yelled, with this fear in her voice. But there was nothing. Suddenly she saw that she was trapped.

She knew exactly what the noise was now. It had been an explosion. Jake wanted her to die because of what happened to his daughter. She wouldn't let him win. She couldn't. Bosco and Katie were trapped somewhere with a madman. She needed to find some way out of here.

She opened the door closest to her, she saw Sully chained to the pipe. "Sully."

"Just great, the one person that I didn't want to come and save me."

Faith looked at Sully. " I don't care that you don't like me and that you were the one to find out who I am. I'm not going to leave you here. Do you want my help or not?"

"Bosco… is he okay?" Sully asked, with this concerned look on his face.

"I don't know, Sully." Faith said, as she looked around the room for something to get the handcuffs to unlock.

"You're bleeding."

"I'm fine, it's nothing." Faith said. Sully could see that she was clearly lying to him, but he wasn't going to say anything.

He looked at her. "Thank you."

"You are thanking me? I haven't even saved you yet."

"I don't mean me, Faith. I know that you kept Katie safe from this madman. I just wanted to thank you."

"We aren't out of danger, Sully. Far from it, we are trapped in here. Bosco, Katie and Jake are somewhere else. I don't know if they are all together. Jake is dangerous, Sully. I don't know if we are going to get out of here alive, just promise me that you will get Katie and Bosco out of here." Faith replied, as she found something to unlock his handcuffs. She tried to help him up and Sully yelled in pain.

"Broken arm."

Faith sighed. "Sorry" she said, as she gently helps Sully stand up.

"Faith, we are all going to get out of here alive."

"Promise me."

"I promise you." Sully responded, as he looked at Faith. "You aren't like most FBI Agent I know."

"How many do you know?" Faith said, laughing trying to make a joke. " I bet you hate all agents."

Sully laughed. "I never hated you, Faith. I was just looking out for my partner; I knew that you were hiding something, Faith."

Faith sighed. "No time to talk about that, we need to get out of here fast," she said, as they headed out of the room.

8888

"Katie…" Bosco screamed, as he saw that he was alone. He touched his head and saw that it was bleeding. He doesn't remember much what happened. The last thing he remembers was yelling out for Katie and then everything went black. Then the next thing he remembers was waking up and seeing that she was gone.

His daughter was gone. He couldn't save his wife and now he can't save his daugther's life.

"Maurice," said a voice. Bosco looked at the figure coming towards him. "April,"

"You need to keep going. Our daughter needs you."

"This is my entire fault." 

April touched Bosco's face. "None of this is your fault, you're a great father, believe in that. You will find her, but be careful, there is danger everywhere."

"I…"

But before Bosco could say anything, April was gone. He sighed. "I need you, April." Suddenly someone whispered in his ears. "You can do this."

"I can do this… I can do this." Bosco kept on saying, as he was walking. "Katie,.. Katie."

"Where are you?" Bosco screamed with this terror in his voice, he couldn't lose his daughter. She was everything to him.

"Looking for this…" Jake said, as he held Katie in his arms. Bosco looked at Katie with blood dripping down her face. She had this scared look on his face. He never wanted Katie to experience anything like this.

"Let my daughter go. Don't you think you did enough already."

Jake looked at Bosco. "This is not over; this is not over until all of you are dead."

"Why do you want my daughter dead? She is innocent. Please let her go. Just leave her outside, someone will find her. I'm not asking you to let me go. You can do whatever you want with me, but don't hurt my daughter."

"I…"

"You had a daughter didn't you?" Bosco asked, looking at Jake's face. " So you know what it is like to have a daughter, what would you do if someone was hurting your daughter."

"I would kill them."

"So then put Katie on the floor, and let her out of here."

Jake looked at Bosco. " I can't do that."

"Think of your daughter. She was a sweet kid. Just like my Katie. She doesn't deserve this."

"Shut up... Shut up…" Bosco knew that he had hit on something. "What was her name?" he asked. Jake looked at Bosco. "I know what you are doing, and it is not going to work, I'm not going to let her go. She is my ticket to get what I wanted, revenge."

"Please, let her go," Bosco pleaded. Bosco then saw Jake pulling something out of his pocket. It was a gun.

"I think I'm going to shoot you first." Bosco moved closer to Jake. "Let her go… I'm pleading to one father to another father. Whatever happened to your daughter, don't let it happen to my daughter. She is bleeding, Jake. She is hurt. Don't let her die."

"Daddy, save me" Katie screamed.

Jake then flashed back to when he found out that his Maria was dead. He couldn't kill a little girl.

"Fine. She can go, but I'm handcuffing you. You're not escaping. You're going to die. I promise you that. But I can't let a little girl like my Maria die."

"Thank you." Bosco replied, as he looked at his daughter. "Let me talk to her."

"I'm the one in charge not you..."

Bosco looked at Jake with this sad look on his face. "Please let me say goodbye to my daughter."

"I guess I could give that to you. Something I never got. But don't do anything stupid." Jake said, as he put Katie on the floor. She runs towards Bosco. "Daddy…"

Bosco hugged Katie. He then looked at her. "Katie, you know how much I love you right?"

Katie nodded. "You love me this much?" Katie said, as he put her arms out.

Bosco smiled at Katie as tears fell down his cheeks. "That is why I'm doing this. Remember that I love you, I always will. I'm very proud of you, you have been a big girl," Bosco cried.

"Hurry up..."

"Tell your grandmother to take good care of you. When you see Uncle Ty tell him everything. I love you."

"I love you, daddy."

Bosco hugged Katie again, but Jake pulled Bosco away from her. "Put your hands out."

"No… daddy..."

"Shh, it's okay." Bosco said, as he pulled his hands out, and Jake handcuffed them together.

"Katie, follow the man, he is going to help you get out of here."

"He's a bad man." Katie replied, scared.

It's okay, just do what I say, I'm right behind you," Bosco replied, as he wiped his tears away. He would do anything for his daughter, even if it might never seeing her again, as long as he knows that she is safe, whatever happens to him next, he would be able to take it.

Jake walked them towards the door to get them outside.

888

Faith and Sully were trying to find some way out of the building, but there was all rock backing their way out of the place.

"Is this is like some type of basement?"

"I don't know… Faith." Faith then started to feel dizzy, and collapsed onto the floor. "Wake up…. Faith..." Sully yelled.

Crap, he yelled out loud to himself. "You need to wake up. Isn't this irony I have to save the person that tried to send my friend to jail?" Sully said, as he placed Faith against the wall. There was no way that there were going to be able to get out of here. He touched his arm, he was in so much pain, but he couldn't think about that right now.

I love you, Patricia and Gwen, I'm sorry." Sully said, as he lean against the wall and put his hands on his face. "So sorry."

888

"Do you think they are here?" the officer asked Ty. "That is what one of Jake's men told us. I just don't want to do anything stupid. My friends are in there. There is a little girl in there. We have to be careful."

They then saw the door opening, and Katie was walking out of the door. Ty saw Bosco handcuffed together.

"Don't shoot," Bosco yelled. "Katie is coming out."

Katie turned around. "Daddy…. Are you coming?"

Jake grabbed a hold of Bosco and held a knife to his throat. "You come anywhere near me, I'll kill him right here, and then I'll kill you all."

"Katie… come to me." Ty shouted. Katie runs towards Ty, who then whispered to the officer to take Katie away. 

Ty looked at Bosco. "Let Bosco go. If you do this quietly, we can get you a deal."

"I don't want a deal, I want revenge."

Ty moved closer to them.

"Move away from me." Jake yelled.

Ty step away from them. "I know that you want revenge. This isn't going to get what you want."

Jake laughed. "That is where you are wrong. I have your friends trapped inside that building. I'm getting exactly what I wanted. That bitch of an FBI agent is finally going to feel what I felt the day that she killed my daughter."

"How did she kill your daughter?"

"She wasn't the one that did, but she didn't protect her like she should have."

"You did the right thing letting Bosco's daughter go, now let him go too." Ty said, calmly.

"I can't do that."

Ty moved closer to them. "Give me the knife."

"I can't…"

"Is this really what you want to do? You will go to jail for killing three cops. Do you know what will happen to you then?"

"I'm not going to be going anywhere."

"Am I, Boscorelli?" Jake said with a evil grin.

"Where's your car, Detective?" Jake asked, looking directly at Ty. "Your friend here is going to get me out of this town."

"I'm not going to let you do that."

Jake put the knife away and aimed a gun at Ty. "I will kill anything that gets in my way. I don't want to kill you, you aren't a part of this, but if I have to, I will. Give me the keys now."

Bosco looked at Ty. "Do it. Please make sure that Katie is okay, Ty. I need you to promise me that."

"No chit chats..." Jake replied. "We need to get out of here. Just think that you don't have much time left before you are going to die."

"What about Faith?" Bosco asked. "Didn't you want her to pay for killing your daughter, if you leave right now, you won't be able to do that?"

"She will die because I stab her and now she is trapped in there. When you do find her, she will be dead."

"Now where are the keys?"

Ty throw the keys at Jake. "Is it is the black car?" Jake pushed Bosco. "Move now..." Ty looked at Bosco with this afraid look on his face. Bosco mouthed the words, Sully... hurt.

Ty looked at Jake. "You're not going to get away with this." Jake smiled. "I will," he said, as they walked towards the car. Jake throws Bosco into the backseat, lying him down.

"I thought I was driving you out of here."

Jake laughed. "You are just my ticket out of here." He then yelled to Ty. "I need some ropes and duct tape now!"

"No. "Ty shouted. Jake aimed the gun. "I said I want them now!"

"We don't have them..."

Jake yelled at Ty. "There is a little house right next to this house right here. You go into the first room, there are all supplies. Don't think about trying to get more back-up. Your friend is alive right now because I need him as my ticket to get out of here alive."

"I…" Bosco looked at Ty's face. "Ty, if you don't do this, he's going to hurt Katie. I need you to do this for me."

"Okay." Ty replied, leaving Bosco alone with Jake. Jake looked at Bosco. "You love your daughter don't you?"

"You wouldn't have kidnapped her if you didn't think that." Bosco replied, with this sad look on his face. He was never going to see his daughter again. 

"Promise me that you won't hurt her after you kill me." Bosco asked. He couldn't believe that he was pleading with a mad man.

"I let her go didn't I?" He looked at Jake. "I need your promise."

"I promise that I won't hurt her," Jake said, as he sighed. Bosco knew that Jake was telling the truth. "Where the hell is your friend, if he did something stupid, you are going to die right here?"

"His stupid friend is here." Ty said, as he had ropes and duct tape in his hands. Jake took the handcuffs off Bosco. "Now tied him up."

"I'm not going to do it," Jake pressed the gun in Ty's neck. "You're going to do it now or you're dead." Bosco nodded. "It's fine."

Ty grabbed Bosco's hands and placed the rope over his hands. "I'm sorry."

"Save Sully and Faith." Bosco replied, as he looked at Ty with this terror in his voice. " Sully's hurt and Faith too. Please save them."

"Stop talking and start tied him up." Jake said, as he pushed Ty aside. "Let me do it." he said, as he grabbed Bosco's legs and tied them together, and make sure they were tight enough.

Bosco looked at Jake in fear, but as long as his daughter was safe that is all he cares. Ty looked at Bosco. "I'm not going to let you do this."

Jake turned around and looked at Ty. "See that little girl in the squad car, I could easily hurt her, if you don't let me go. I promise your friend here that I wouldn't, and you wouldn't want me to break my promise would you?"

"Ty… go."

Ty then moved backwards, as Jake got into the front seat. "Give me a head start. Remember that I have your friend in the back. You tried to get me, your friend is dead. Even though he is going to be dead no matter.

He then turned around and looked at Bosco. " We are going to have some fun." Bosco sighed.

" Should I kill you like I kill April or should I do something totally different?" Ty looked at Jake. " Take me instead."

Jake laughed. " You won't work, trust me. Boscorelli ruin my life that I could have had with April and I'm going to kill him, a very slow painful death." Bosco swallowed hard. He was in big trouble.

He then saw Katie starting to run towards the car. "Drive now," Bosco yelled. " I don't want my daughter to see me like this." Jake smiled. "Gladly." he said, as he started to drive away. Bosco watched as the officer quickly got a hold of Katie before she got hit by the car.

" I love you, Katie, always."

8888

April watched as she saw what Maurice did for their daughter. He risked his own life for hers. She knew that he would always protect Katie.

She knew what was going to happen to Maurice, and it was really bad. He risked his life for their daughter. Now April needs to make sure that he survives this.

She will have to be his guardian angel, he needed one more now than ever.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

Without A Doubt

Chapter 12

Author's Note: Jenny, I think you will like this, lots and lots of Sully in it.. There is lots more to come in upcoming chapters.

Rating PG 13 or R for violence 

Patricia was looking through her photo album, and saw a picture of her wedding day. She was so happy that day, everything was perfect. She then turned the page and saw that it was a picture of Sully holding Gwen for the first time, she remembered how scared he was about holding her, but the minute that he held her he relax.

She couldn't lose Sully. He was everything to her.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Gwen asked, as she sat down on the couch next to Patricia. Patricia turned and looked at her daughter. "Mommy's just sad."

"You are looking at daddy, how can you be sad?" 

Patricia stood up and looked at her mom. "I need to go out."

"Patricia… you shouldn't be alone right now," her mom said, looking concerned.

Patricia grabbed her jacket. "I need to be alone. Please take care of Gwen for me." Her mom nodded. "They are going to find him, Patricia."

"I know," Patricia said, as she walked out of the house.

888

Lieu showed up at the crime scene. "Where are they?" he asked.

Ty sighed. "Bosco is kidnapped. The man took my car, we have people after them. Sully and Faith are stucked inside because of some rocks. Jimmy is working on it right now. Bosco said that Sully is hurt; I don't know how much longer Sully can survive. I can't lose him, boss. He's my best friend."

"What about Katie?" Lieu asked.

"She was taking to the hospital. I called Rose, she is on her way there. She doesn't know anything about Bosco. I don't want her knowing until we find him, okay?" Ty replied. Lieu nodded. "Your job is done, why you don't go home. You look exhausted."

"My job isn't done until everybody is safe." Ty replied. He has only being a detective for a few years, but this was the first time when people that he cared about were in danger. He couldn't just leave now."

"Ty,"said a voice. Ty turned around and saw Patricia standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked. She moved closer to him. "I couldn't just sit looking at pictures of Sully like he was already dead. My husband is a fighter; I'm going to be here when they find him."

"How did you know where to go?" Ty asked. 

Patricia smiled slightly. "I was able to get the information from a young police officer, I have still my charm, you know."

Ty put his arms around Patricia. "You can't stay here."

Patricia sighed. "I'm going to be here no matter what the outcome is." she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I love him too much to not be here. I love him, Ty," she said, as she put her head on Ty's shoulder. "I need him. His family needs him."

"I know, Patricia."

"We are going to get him out of there." Ty replied.  
888

"This is going to be so much fun. I have been waiting to do this," Jake said, as he looked at Bosco lying in the backseat helpless. "Do you want to know what your wife's last words before I killed her?"

Bosco swallowed hard.

"She said that she will always love you. That is when I had to kill her. I didn't get the great idea to frame you until you found her. It was like fate wanted me to do that. But you had to win like you always do. But I promise you that this time you're not going to win," Jake said, as he looked at Bosco and grinned. "This time I'm going to win, and you're dead."

Jake then stopped the car, and dragged Bosco out of the car. "It's time for you pay for everything."

9999

It had been nearly half an hour,

"Why is it taking so long to get Sully out of there?" Patricia shouted. Ty looked at Patricia. "They are doing everything they can to get him out of here."

"They aren't doing it fast enough."

Suddenly they saw two people walking out of the building; Patricia raced towards them, and grabbed a hold of the man. "What did you do with my husband?" she shouted. Ty run towards her, and grabbed a hold of Patricia. "Let him go. "

"He kidnapped my husband. My husband is in danger because of him. I want him to feel…" Patricia cried.

Ty moved so Patricia could see him. "This isn't going to help Sully. You need to let him go."

"He hurt April too. You kidnapped her from her own parents. Don't think that I forgot what you confessed to Bosco in that room. You deserve everything you get."

Ty pulled Patricia off Terry and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm going to get an officer to take you home."

"No, I'm staying here. I shouldn't have done that." Patricia replied, looking sadly at Ty. "I just…"

"I know." Ty replied.

Terry looked at Patricia. "I'm going to charge your friend here for assault." Ty shakes his head. "I don't think you will be doing that."

Ty then turned to Terry. "We found an interesting piece of information in Officer's Boscorelli's car.

"It's all a lie."

"We will find that out when we investigate won't we?" Ty responded. "Take both of them in for questioning." Ty said, as he turned to the officer.

The officer nodded, and walked Rebecca and Terry to the police car. 

Patricia turned to Ty. "They did it. He confessed to it." Ty nodded. "I know he did, but we have to do it the right way if we want them to go to jail."

"Ty, look." Patricia said, as Jimmy and the rest of the firefighters came with the paramedics with Faith and Sully in gurney.

Patricia runs towards Sully as fast as she could. He looked at her. "Patricia, what are you doing here?"

"Where else would I be?" she asked, as she kissed him on the cheek. "I love you, Sully."

"I love you too,"

"Bosco..." Patricia looked at Sully. "We'll talk about that later."

"Are you in pain?" she asked.

"Don't change the subject." Sully replied. "I want to know where my partner is." he yelled, and then started to cough.

"That's enough. We need to get Sully to the hospital now." Carlos said, as he wheeled Sully away.

Ty watched as Patricia run after them and get into the ambulance. He then saw Faith in the ambulance. She was still unconscious.

"Is she going to be okay?" he asked the paramedic.

"I can't say. We need to get her to the hospital now," the paramedic said, as he shut the doors of the ambulance.

Ty stood at the squad car, sighing.

"Detective Davis, we have a problem." He turned around. "What's wrong, Thomas."

"We can't find him."

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Ty yelled. "You were supposed to be following the car and when the time is right, you save Bosco."

"It…" the officer said, stopping mid sentence. Ty looked at the officer. "I need to know everything."

"He stopped the car, but we don't know where he went."

"What do you mean you don't know where he went? Did he vanish?" Ty yelled. "I should have never let an officer do a detective's job. Do you have anything that could help me find him?"

"There is a trail near by there, and it goes near a highway."

" Damn it." Ty yelled, as he looked at the officers. "Drive me back to the station, and then I want to go to the hospital and give me updates on Officer Sullivan and Officers Yokas. Can you do that simple task?"

"Yes," the officer said, as they walked towards the car.

999

"I want to see my daddy," Katie yelled at Rose.

Rose looked at her granddaughter. "Katie, honey, your daddy is just doing something; he will be with you soon."

Rose sighed. Nobody wasn't telling her anything about her son.

"The bad man took him."

Rose looked shocked at her granddaughter. "What are you talking about?"

"What Katie is talking about is that Maurice is chasing after a bad man." Patricia replied, as she walked up to Katie. "Your daddy is going to be fine."

Rose grabbed Patricia's arm and moved her away from Katie. "Patricia, tell me what happened to my son."

"Rose, don't worry about it, Ty is taking care of it." Rose looked at her. "I know something happened with Maurice, but nobody is telling me anything. He's my son, I deserve to know." Rose yelled with this anger in her voice.

Patricia sighed, as she looked over at Katie. "Maurice has been kidnapped by the same man that took Katie. He risked his own life for his daughter."

"That's my son," Rose replied, as Patricia put her arms around him. "Always risking his life for others," she said, as tears fall down her cheeks. 

"He's going to be okay," Patricia replied.

Rose looked at Patricia. "I need to stay strong for my granddaughter." Rose responded, as she walked over to Katie. "Let's get out of here."

Katie turned around to Patricia. "Can I see Gwen?"

"Tomorrow. You get some rest; you have been through a lot." Patricia said. "Do I get to keep the bear you gave me?"

Patricia nodded. "That's for being such a brave girl." She said, as she hugged Katie. Aside from a few bruises, you wouldn't have known what that little girl had endured the last few days.

Patricia waved goodbye to Gwen and Rose and then walked towards Sully's hospital room, where he was getting out of the bed.

"John Sullivan, you get back into that bed right now or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next six months."

"I'm fine; it's just a broken hand."

"And a few bruised ribs, if I remember the doctor saying. I thought I almost lost you; I'm not going to let you do something stupid. Your family needs you."

"I'm not going anywhere, Patricia." Sully said, as he got back into the bed. Patricia grabbed the chair and moved to his bedside. "Do you know what it was like to see my own husband kidnapped? I couldn't do anything to save you."

Sully touched her face. "You called the cops. You saved me."

"I love you,"

He leaned over and kissed her. "I love you, Pat, I'm not going to leave you, I promise you. You are stuck with me"

"I guess I don't mind that." she said, as she kissed him again. Sully looked at his wife. "Go home, you look exhausted."

"I'm not leaving you now. "she said, as she looked at him. He nodded. "Do you know about Faith?" he asked.

"She just came out of surgery."

"What about Bosco?"

Patricia shakes her head. "Still nothing. I know how much you are worried about him." Sully sighed. "I should have done more for him. He's my partner and my best friend." She sat on the bed, and touched his face. "John, you did everything you could for him."

"If he dies..." Sully replied, as tears fall down his cheeks. "He's not going to die." Patricia said, as she wrapped her arms around her husband and held onto him tightly. She didn't want to let him go.

8888

"Are you sure that you are ready to go home, John?" Patricia asked, as they were walking to the car.

"Pat, I'm fine. I want to go home." Sully said. She nodded. "Let's get you home." She said, as she opened the passenger door for him.

As they approached the house, Patricia started to get flashbacks of being tied up and seeing Sully being kidnapped.

"Patricia, what's wrong?" he asked, as he looked at her face. She looked at him. "Nothing," she said, as she got out of the car.

"_You are going to help me get your husband to come here."_

"I won't help you." Patricia yelled, as Terry grabbed her arms and throws her into the apartment.

"If you don't help me, I'm going to find your daughter and kill her."

Terry nodded. "I thought that would change your mind."

He then grabbed the chair, and grabbed a hold of her and throws her onto the chair, and started to tie her up. She looked at him with this scared look on her face.

"Patricia…" Sully said, as he interrupting her thoughts. She looked at him and wrapped her arms around him. "I can't. I can't be here."

"Shh..." Sully said, as he stroked her hair. She looked at him. "I can't."

He moved her away from the house. "We will go back to your mom's house. You don't have to be scared, Patricia."

"He…"

"Did he hurt you?" Sully asked, with this anger in his voice.

"He hit me."

"That bastard," Sully yelled. "I'm going to kill him." She looked at her husband being all protected of her.

"He is already in jail. I need you here with me." she said, as she held onto him tightly. Suddenly her phone rang. She grabbed it. "Hello?"

"Hi sweetie, yes Daddy is back from work. Do you want to talk to him?" She handed the phone to Sully.

"Hey pumpkin, I've missed you so much. Are you being good for your grandma?" Sully responded.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming home soon. Yes I've been chasing the bad man, "Sully said, as a single tear fall down his cheeks.

"I'll give you back to mommy." Sully watched his wife talking to their daughter. He realizes how lucky he was to be with them, he just hopes that Bosco is going to be able to come home to his daughter. 

9999

Later that night,

Sully woke up and saw that Patricia wasn't lying next to him. He walked out of the room and saw Patricia's mom in the living room. "She's outside. She's not doing well, John."

"I know Linda," Sully replied, as he grabbed his jacket, as he walked out of the house, and saw his wife sitting on the ground. "Patricia, what are you doing out here?" he asked, as he put the jacket over her. She looked at him. "Leave me alone."

"It's me" he asked, as he looked at her and saw that she was all bruised and beaten up. 

"Patricia, what happened? Your mom told me that you weren't doing that good. Something happened while you were out here?"

"I can't…" He sat down to her on the sidewalk. "You don't have to talk right now." He said, as she lean her on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"Patricia, what are you sorry about?" She tried standing up, but she was dizzy. Sully helped her up as much as he could with his broken arm. She looked at him. "You're a cop, you told me exactly what to do when something is trying to attack, but I didn't. I froze." Sully's whole face was white. His wife was being attacked while he was sleeping. How the hell did he not know that she wasn't in the bed with him?

"That is okay, Patricia." Sully replied, with a concerned voice. He looked at her. "You're safe now."

He was trying to be as calm as he could. He couldn't let her see him angry. "Who did this to you?"

"I can't say, Sully. I know exactly what you will do, and I can't lose you." Patricia replied. He looked at her. "It was him, wasn't it? It was Terry." She looked at him with fear in her eyes. "He is out on bail. He told me that I was never going to be able to testify against him. Why did he kill me, Sully? He's going to come after me again."

"Shh… Patricia." Sully replied, as he grabbed his cell phone in his pocket. "I need an officer right now, and an ambulance."

Patricia shakes her head. "No, Sully" She looked at him. "I'm fine. " I need Doc Parker then. Tell him that Officer Sullivan needs him assistance." He said, as he hangs up the phone.

She looked at him. "I don't want Doc to see me like this." Sully looked at his scared wife. "He's professional." He said, as he helped her back into the house.

"Oh my..." Patricia's mom said, as she run towards her daughter. "How did this happen?"

"I don't want to talk about this." Patricia said, as she walked over to the couch. Sully looked at Patricia's mom. "I'll take care of her."

"I know you will. You always do," Patricia's mom said, as she walked over to the daughter. "I'm here for you, Patricia."

"I know you are." Patricia said. "But I just can't talk about this right now," she said, as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. Sully looked at Patricia's mom.

"I'm sorry."

"This is not your fault," Patricia's mom said, as she hugged him. It didn't matter what anybody said, his wife was still hurt because he didn't protected her.

9999

Sully watched as Doc was checking his wife out. He walked over to the window. His best friend was in danger, his wife was hurt, and he was in pain. Everything was going so wrong. "Mommy..." he heard his daughter screamed. Sully run towards Gwen.

"It's okay. What happened to Mommy?" Gwen cried. Sully looked at Gwen. "Your mommy just had an accident, but she is going to be okay."

"That's right," Doc said, as he walked up to Gwen. "But I need you to do something for your mommy."

Gwen nodded.

"I need you to be on your best behavior and take care of your mommy." Gwen nodded, as she run towards her mom.

Sully walked up to Doc. "Is she really going to be okay?"

Doc nodded. "She has some broken and bruised ribs, and some cuts and bruises. But in a few days she should be okay. You take care of your wife."

"That is exactly what I'm going to do." Sully replied. "Thanks for coming, Doc." 

Doc nodded, as he walked out of the house.  
999

" Don't do this, Sully. I almost lost you once today. I can't do it again." Patricia yelled. He looked at her. "This bastard attacked you."

"I'm fine, John."

"No you're not, Patricia." Sully said, as he hugged Patricia. "I love you, Patricia. I just need to go and find him and arrest him that is all I'm going to do. I'll be home before you know it."

"No," Patricia pleaded.

He hugged her. "I have to do this." he said, as he walked out of the room, and left the apartment.

0000

Jake dragged Bosco towards a room where it all started. Bosco was in and out of unconscious. But he knew exactly where he was, it was where April was murdered. This sick bastard was going to kill him the exactly same place where his April was.

"You bastard."

"You don't even know what I'm going to do to you. Do you?" he yelled. "I'm going to make you suffer. I'm sure you are wondering, what more can I do to you. I already beat you pretty bad, well…" Jake said, as he laid Bosco on the ground.

"Do you remember walking and seeing April dead in this exact spot?" Jake said, as he looked at Bosco. "I know you are wondering if I'm going to kill you like I did April. I have better plans for you." he said, as he grabbed Bosco's ankles, and attached something to it.

"You have exactly three hours and thirty minutes before you blow up."

To be continued!!


	13. Chapter 13

Without A Doubt

Chapter 13

Author's Note: I know it has been a while since I update this story, thank you for the ones that are still following this story.

Sully didn't care what happened to him, all he cared about was making Terry pay for hurting his wife. Patricia was hurt because he didn't take care of her. What kind of husband was he?

"Sul..."

Sully turned around and saw Ty standing in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"You need back- up."

"How did you know where I would be?" Sully responded. Ty looked at Sully. "Patricia phoned me, she was worried that you were going to get hurt." Sully stared at his friend, who looked exactly like his father. "He beat her up, Ty. That bastard hurt my wife while I was sleeping. I have to make him pay."

"Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"Yes I do."

Ty looked at Sully. "If you beat this guy up, he's going to get off right away, but if you do the right thing, he will go to jail for assaulting Patricia."

"I…"

Ty stared at Sully's face. "This isn't just about Patricia, is it?"

"Bosco is mostly likely dead because I couldn't save him, but at least I would be able to help my wife." Ty sighed. "Go home, Sully. Let me deal with Terry."

"I can't do that. I want to know that he is caught and is going to jail." Ty looked at Sully. "You know you are stubborn."

"People tell me that."

"So tell me Officer Sullivan, where do you think Terry would be?" Sully nodded. "Just around the corner."

"Let go and get this son of bitch."

April stared at Maurice. She needed to help him.

"Maurice…"

"April…. I can't do this… "She touched his bruised and battered face. " You can do this... Maurice. I believe in you."

"It hurts."

April watched as her killer was hitting Maurice over and over again, taunting him with how much time he has left.

"Just stay with me, Maurice. You can do this. Look into my eyes. Stay awake. You can't go to asleep, no matter how tired you get. Remember that."

"Where are you going?" Maurice asked, as April started to fade away. "Stay awake," was the last thing she said before she disappeared.

"Are you ever listening to me?" Jake shouted, as he punched him in the stomach. " I said you still have two hours left."

All Bosco wanted to do was close his eyes. But he remembered what April said to him. He had to stay awake.

Jake laughed. "You are going to die no matter, so being strong isn't going to help you. Goodbye." Jake said, as he walked away from Bosco.

8888

Faith slowly started to wake up "B…" The nurse looked at Faith. "Shh, you have just woke up from surgery." Faith tried to sit up, but everything hurt. "Is…."

Swersky walked into the room. "If you are wondering about Bosco, he is still missing. We have a lot to talk about. We will wait until you have rest."

Faith started to close her eyes. "I…" Swersky looked at her. "Get some rest; we will talk about this later." Faith then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Swersky then left the room, and headed towards the elevator.

A figure walked into the room. "Well isn't this just wonderful, you are all alone. Did you really think you weren't going to die?" he said, as he pulled out a needle, and was about to inject it into her arm when someone walked into the room. "Leave her alone." The man yelled, as he grabbed a hold of Jake.

"I know exactly who you are. You're not going to win."

"I have already won." The man then yelled to the doctor. "I need some help." he yelled, as he pushed the man on the ground, and held onto him. He then pulled his handcuffs out of his pocket. "What are you going to arrest me for?" Jake yelled.

"Kidnapping, murder to just name a few."

"You have no evidence."

The man laughed. "You were just about to inject Faith with something. I'm sure lethal."

An officer walked into the room. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jason Young, FBI Agent, and this is the person that tried to kill Faith, Sully and who has Officer Bosco."

"Have you read him his rights yet?" the officer asked.

"I don't actually have evidence yet." Jason replied, as he looked at Faith, lying in the hospital bed so weak. He was supposed to make sure that nothing happened to her.

"Then we can't arrest him."

"You can take him in for questioning, can you?" The officer looked at Jason. "Is there a reason I should?"

"He did try to inject Faith with something, start with that." The officer nodded, as he grabbed a hold of Jake. "Sir, I'm just going to take you into questioning."

"Can you take the handcuffs off me?"

Jason shakes his head. The officer looked at Jake. "I think it would be best to keep them on." he said, as he headed out of the hospital room.

8888

" Sully, I thought you said he would be here?" Ty replied. Sully nodded. "He will be, I promise you." Suddenly Ty's phone rang. "Detective Davis."

"That's great; keep him busy until I get there." Ty replied, as he hung up the phone. Sully looked at him. "Did they find Bosco?"

"No, but they found Jake. But he is only in for questioning; we can't arrest him for anything yet. They want me to question him, but I don't think…" But before he could say anything, Sully stopped him. "Ty, I can do this on my own."

"I know you can. I'm just worried about what you will do to him. "

Sully sighed. "I promise I won't do anything to him. I'll just arrest him for what he did. Go to the station and question Jake. It is exactly the thing we need to find Bosco."

"I don't know. " Ty said, unsure if he should leave him.

"You might be a detective, but I'm still older than you, I'm telling you to leave now."

Ty nodded. "Fine, just remember Patricia needs you. Don't do anything stupid."

"I won't." Ty nodded, as he walked away from Sully.

All Sully could see was Patricia's face. She was hurt because he couldn't protect her. He wasn't going to let his bastard get away with this. A few minutes later,

Terry arrived just like Sully thought he would. Sully walked up to him. "Terry, we meet again." Terry turned around. "How's your wife doing?" Sully grabbed a hold of Terry and pushed him against the wall, and started to punch him with his hand that was broken. "You don't want to do this. An officer of the law shouldn't be doing this to an innocent person."

"Innocent." Sully yelled. "I don't think so," he said, as he punched Terry in the face. Terry then grabbed a hold of Sully. " This is the last time you are ever going to do this." Terry said. Sully yelled, as he saw the knife coming towards him and stabbed him and then everything went black.

888

"So where were the night that Katie Boscorelli was kidnapped?" Ty asked Jake. Jake looked at Ty. "I don't know who you are talking about. I don't know any Boscorelli."

Ty was started to get annoyed with the suspect. "You are telling me that you don't know any Boscorelli."

"I was there, Jake, when you held Bosco hostage. You know Boscorelli; now tell me where you have him." Jake shakes his head. "I didn't do anything wrong. I was a hostage too. Terry and Rebecca Thomas, they are the one that kidnapped that poor little girl."

"Are you telling me that they planned everything? So why were Officer Sullivan and Officer Yokas, and Officer Boscorelli kidnapped as well? Isn't it true that Officer Yokas was the reason that your daughter die."

Jake stood up. "Yes that is true, but I had nothing to do with kidnapping any of them. Terry kidnapped me and I was a victim just like the rest of them. The only reason that I held Bosco at knifepoint was because he told me to do that, or he would kill me."

Ty looked at his note. "It says here that you visited Faith in her hospital and was about to inject her with something. Did Terry tell you to do that too?"

Jake shakes his head. "I have to admit to you that is true, I did try and kill Faith, but then I stopped before the officer came in."

Ty nodded. "So you just got a conscience as soon as the officer comes in the room. " Ty was started to getting frusted with Jake. "Okay, let's talk about something different, how about the murder of April Boscorelli?"

"Who is that?" Jake asked, smirkly. Ty looked into the men's eyes and all he could see was evil. "This that how you are going to play this. Ty pulled pictures out of the file. "Does this trigger anything?

"Poor lady, that guy must have really hated her to do that."

"You did this, you bastard. Now just tell the truth and tell me where you have hidden Boscorelli before it is too late."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Not say anymore," said a lawyer as he walked into the irrogration room. Ty looked at the lawyer. "Why would your client need a lawyer if he is innocent in all of this." Ty yelled, as he walked out of the room, and slammed the door shut.

Jason walked up to Ty. "So did you get anything out of him?" Ty shakes his head, as he looked through the window, watching him with his lawyer. "That guy is good, he really make you believe that he didn't do it."

"Don't tell me that you believe him?"

"I never said that." Ty replied. "He is going to break, but if he is released, he is going to go where Bosco is and kill him for sure, if he hasn't already done that."

Lieu Swersky walked up to him. "We can't keep him any longer, what are you going to do?" Ty looked at Swersky. "I know this goes against the rules, I need you to get him to hit you and make him stay in custody overnight. We can't have him leaving."

Swersky sighed. "For Bosco I would do this." Ty walked back into the room. "You are free to go, Jake. But you aren't allowed to leave the country."

Jake nodded, as he shakes the hands of his lawyer. As he walked out of the room, Swersky walked up to him. " Where is he?"

" I don't know who you are talking about?"

"Boscorelli, where did you put him?" Jake sighed. " I don't know why you people think that I kidnapped Bosco. "

"Maybe because you were in the car with him, you kidnapped him." Jake shakes his head. "I just did what Terry told me to do. He is the one that has Bosco. I have nothing to do with this."

"What about the little girl that you killed."

"What?"

" Boscorelli's daughter died today because you hurt her. How does he feel to know that you kill his daughter just like Faith did to your daughter? Your daughter die because of you just like Boscorelli's daughter did." Jake hit Swersky in the face. " It wasn't my fault, it was Faith's."

" If you were a better father, she would still be here." Jake grabbed a hold of Swersky and was starting to hit him around and around.

Ty got into the middle of them. "Don't do this, Jake." Jake looked at them. " I don't care, nobody talks about my daughter like that."

Ty looked at Jake. "You're not a suspect anymore, we believe that you were innocent in all of this, but if you hit this officer one more time, we are going to have to book you for assaulting an officer."

Jake looked at Ty. " Get out of my way, he yelled, as he went after Swersky.

"Officer, help us. We need to book this suspect." The two officers pulled Jake off Ty and Swersky. "Book him," Swersky said, as the officer took Jake away.

"I know exactly what you did." The lawyer said.

"We did nothing." Ty replied. The lawyer nodded. "My suspect will be out before you know it." Swersky looked at Ty. "We only brought a day. If we don't find Bosco soon, there is nothing to keep him here."

888

"Sully…"

Sully knew that voice. It was April.

"I am dead, aren't I?" April smiled at him. "You aren't yet, but if you don't fight, you arent' going to live. I need you to live to save Bosco."

Sully touched April. "I'm really seeing you, aren't I?"

"Sully, I need you to do a favor. Maurice is in danger. I'm watching him, but only you can save him. I can't save him. You need to do that."

"I can't, April. I feel so weak." April grabbed his hand. "You have a wonderful wife and daughter. You need to be strong for them. You're going to have a son one day. You need to wake up and be there for him. I need you to remember one thing, Bosco is in his old house, that is all you need to remember."

"April…." Sully replied, but she slowly started to disappear.

"Sully, you need to stay with me." Carlos said. Sully has never been so happy to see Carlos in his life. " B…os… old… house…"

"Don't try to speak."

Sully then started to close his eyes. " H..ouse…" The ambulance stopped and Carlos wheeled Sully out of it. "We have a middle aged man with a pretty bad head concussion He has been in and out of conscious."

"Let's get him in Trauma one."

Patricia was running into the hospital. She couldn't believe it, that Sully got hurt again. He told her that he was just going to arrest Terry. Now he is hurt because of her. She walked up to the admitting desk. "My husband was admitted to the hospital."

"Your husband's name?" the receptionist asked.

"John Sullivan."

The receptionist looked at her computer. "He's in Trauma one."

"Do you know what happened to my husband?"

The receptionist shakes her head. "You need to ask the doctor." "Where is Trauma one?" Patricia asked in this scared tone in her voice.

"You go straight down the hallway and it is on your left." Patricia nodded, as she runs as fast as she could. As she approached the trauma room, she saw the doctor working on her husband. She sighed, as she just stood in the doorway, not being able to do anything, the love of her life was fighting for his life and she was just standing there.

"Are you his wife?" the doctor asked, as she walked up to Patricia. Patricia nodded. "How's my husband?"

"He has a serious head injury we are taking him for a MRI." Patricia looked at the doctor. "Does he have brain injury?"

"That is what the MRI will tell us." The doctor said, as she walked back into Sully's hospital room. Patricia walked behind the doctor and stood next to her husband. "Please, John, don't leave me and Gwen. We need you and love you." The doctor looked at Patricia. "You can stay here and wait for him."

She nodded, as she sat down on the chair. "Take care of my husband."

"We will," the doctor said, as they wheeled Sully away.

888

Ty was walking towards Sully's room when Carlos comes up to him. "Ty, I thought you should know that Sully was saying something about Bosco and his old house when he was conscious.

"Thanks Carlos." Ty walked into the room. " Patricia." He sad, as he pulled her into a hug. She looked at him. " I almost lost him once today."

"I know, Pat."

She looked at him. "I need him in my life." Ty glanced at her. "How bad is he?"

"They are taking him for a MRI."

He nodded. "Did Sully wake up before the MRI?" Patricia shakes her head. "No."

Ty sighed. "Carlos just told me that Sully said something to him about Bosco, and I don't know if what he is saying was true." Patricia glanced at Carlos. "Do you believe Sully?"

"It's not that I don't believe him, it's just that I don't understand what he was saying." She sat down on the chair. " Maybe I can help you."

Ty sat down on the bed. "He said something about Bosco and an old house."

Carlos stood in the doorway. "Ty… I remembered Sully said Bosco old house… all in the same sentence."

"I know it then…" Patricia responded. "Sully was saying that Bosco's old house."

"Why would he say that?"

"What if Sully found out something that he shouldn't." Patricia replied. "That's why Terry hurt him like this."

_April watched as her friends were starting to figure out where Maurice was, she just hopes that they figure out in time, because Maurice was losing time, he didn't have much longer._

_To be continued!!_


	14. Chapter 14

Without A Doubt

Chapter 14

Patricia watched as Ty left the hospital room. "Please find Bosco," Patricia replied, as she sat on Sully's hospital bed, waiting for him to come back.

She picked up her cell phone and called her mom. "I'm fine, mom.. I need to talk to Gwen." Her mom put Gwen on the phone. "Hey sweetie, mommy misses you."

"Daddy is busy right now. He misses you too. Can you get Grandma back on the phone?"

Her mom came back on the phone. "Patricia, do you want me to come by and be there for you."

"No, mom. I'll be fine. John's going to be fine. Just take care of Gwen for us." Patricia said, as she hung up the phone.

"Well isn't that sweet." said a voice. Patricia turned around and saw Rebecca standing in front of the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Patricia yelled, as she stood up. Rebecca smiled slightly. "I wanted to come by and see how your husband is doing. I heard that he and my husband got into an argument, he is going to press charges against your husband." Patricia moved closer to Rebecca. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. Your husband attacked me; I can easily press charges against him."

"You're not going do that." said a voice. Patricia looked in horror when she saw Terry standing in front of her. She started to get flashbacks of him attacking her, but she had to stay strong. "I'm not scared of you, Terry."

Terry moved closer to her, as he placed his hand on her face. "You should be, sweetheart. I can make you disappear. You are going get your husband to drop the kidnapping charges against us, or let just say that I know where your family is."

"I'm not doing anything for you." Rebecca glanced at Terry. "Let's get out of here; she's not going to do anything. We can get out of town." Terry shakes his head. "Not yet," he said, as he grabbed a hold of Patricia. "You're coming with me."

"Honey, don't do this," Rebecca yelled. Terry turned around and stared at Rebecca. "Shut up, if you just listen to what I said the first time, we would have been able to get the little girl away from Jake and disappear forever, but you never did what I say, do you?"

"Rebecca, I can help you." Patricia replied, glancing at the scared woman. "I can get you help, I can see that you never wanted to do any of this." Rebecca laughed. "Don't try and be nice to me now."

"Do whatever you want with her, Terry. I'm finished with you." Rebecca yelled, as she walked out of the hospital room. Patricia swallowed hard.

Terry grabbed a hold of her, and placed a gun in her back, and moved her out of the hospital room. Swersky, who was walking out of the elevator, saw both of them.

He moved close to them. "Now, Terry, what do you think you are doing?" he asked. He glanced at the officer. "I'm going to get far away from here, and she is going to get me everything that I want." Swersky sighed, as he stared at Patricia.

"Terry… you don't need to do this. We know that Jake was the one that did everything. If you put the gun down right now, we can make a deal."

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing, you want me to let Patricia go. I can't do that." Terry responded. He glanced at Rebecca. "You are not going to go anywhere either," he said, as he saw her walking towards the elevator. Swersky looked at Terry. "Okay, let the patients, and the doctor go. You don't need them here."

Terry nodded. "Get them out of here now!" Swersky escorted everybody to the elevator. Suddenly Swersky heard a noise and saw Terry on the ground and Patricia had the gun in her hand. "You're not going to hurt me again."

"Don't do this," Rebecca said, as she walked up to Patricia. Patricia turned around. "Don't you talk to me? You helped your husband kidnapped Katie," Terry glanced at Patricia. "You don't want to do this. You will go to jail for this."

"You attacked me not once, but twice. You tried to hurt me again tonight. I don't think anything is going to happen to me." Terry laughed. "Nobody is going to believe you, you never file a complaint." Swersky laughed slightly. "You pretty much just confessed right now."

"Patricia, just put the gun down. You will get justice." Patricia shakes her head. "Bob, I can't do that. He hurt John, I'm not going to let him go until I know that the police are going to take this serious."

"The police are on their way, Patricia. Everything is going to be okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Patricia moved closer to Terry. "We all know that is not true." She tried to remain calm and strong, but she couldn't. "He will come after me."

"No, I won't… I finished with you."

Patricia looked at him. "You really think that I believe that, what were you saying in the room that you could make me disappear."

" I didn't mean that..."

"You are a liar. I'm not going to let you hurt me ever again."

"Patricia…" She heard a quiet voice. She turned around and saw Sully in a wheelchair. " D..o..n.'t.." She looked at her husband, looking so pale. "I have to, John."

He looked into Patricia's eyes. "I'm.. .f..i…n…e.." Swersky walked up to her, and grabbed the gun. She then collapsed onto the ground and just started to cry.

"You are under arrest for the attempting murder of John Sullivan and the attack of Patricia Sullivan." Swersky replied, as he pulled the handcuffs out of his pocket, and placed them on Terry. "What about her, she tried to kill me." Terry yelled, as Swersky walked towards the elevator.

The doctor looked at Sully. "I'll take you back to your room," Sully shakes his head, as he placed a hand on his wife's back. "Shhh..." he said, as he tried to calm down his wife.

8888

Ty and the rest of the officer approached the house. Ty took a deep breath before he entered, he didn't know what he was going to find. He was afraid for his friend. "Be careful everybody, we don't know if he has someone working for him." The officer nodded, as they walked in the house.

They walked in the house, and nothing seems out of the ordinary, until Ty walked into the living room, and he looked in horror of what he saw. Maurice Boscorelli, his friend, and fellow officer was lying on the ground, with his hands tied in front of him. He didn't even know if he was dead or not. He walked over to him, and checked his pulse. It was a weak pulse.

"L.ea...v..e.." Ty looked at Bosco. "Its fine, Bosco. Jake is in custody, he can't hurt you anymore." Bosco looked at him weakly. " B..l..o.w.."

It was hard for Ty to understand exactly what Bosco was saying. Then one of the officers looked at Ty. "Detective Davis, I think Bosco is telling us that he has a bomb attached to his ankles." Ty looked in horror when he realizes that the officer was right.

"Get the bomb squad here ASAP." Ty yelled, as he looked at Bosco. "We are going to get you out of this. You are going to be okay."

" K..a..t.. l..ov…"

"You can tell her yourself when you see her." Ty replied, as he looked into his friend's eyes, and tried as hard as he could to stay calm.

The officer walked into the living room. "Davis, the squad is five minutes away from here. How long does he have?" Ty sighed. "There is no timer on it…"

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here. I can't be here if it blows up, I have a baby on the way." Ty looked the officer in shock. "The officer right there has a little girl to think about, so don't think about leaving right now. You are here to help."

A few minutes later,

"You called the bomb squad."

Ty nodded, as he walked the man towards Bosco. The man sighed, as he looked at Bosco. "There is nothing I can do for him."

"What are you talking about?" Ty yelled, as he looked at him with this anger in his voice. "This is the most complex thing I have ever seen. There is nothing that I can do for your friend."

"Damn it, call the station and get Jake here now!" Ty yelled, as he paced around the room. This wasn't what the job was about, he was suppose to save his friend, now all he can do is watch his friend in pain. He walked back into the living room, and saw near Bosco.

"I'm sorry…"

Bosco glanced at him, and mouthed the words, not your fault. "Sully tried to save you. He knew where you were." Ty decide to not tell Bosco about his partner being in the hospital.

"Katie is fine; she is with your mom right now." Bosco nodded, as he smiled slightly.

"So you need my help," said a voice. Ty turned around and saw Jake in front of him. Jake grinned at the officer. "I told you before I don't know this person. "

"That is very interesting that you said that you don't know this person, when I didn't even say who this person was." Ty looked at Jake. "You are going to disable this bomb."

"How could I do that? When I didn't make the bomb? I don't know why you are doing this to me. I didn't do anything." Ty grabbed a hold of Jake and pushed him against the wall. "You bastard..."

"You know you are killing your friend. He has about two minutes left of his life, and then the whole place is going to blow up and you are going to be here too. Say goodbye..." Ty finally got him. Jake walked up to Bosco. "You finally getting everything that you deserve. Say hello to April for me..."

"The thing is Jake. You kill Bosco. You kill yourself too; because there is no way that you are going to be leaving. So what is... your life or his?"

"I need to untie though," Jake said, grinning, as Ty took the handcuffs off him, and Jake looked at Bosco. "You're still going to die." he said, as he took the bomb off Bosco's ankles and throw it across the room, and then suddenly the whole place exploded.

8888

Patricia was sitting by Sully's bedside when the doctor walked in. "Mrs. Sullivan, can I talk to you outside?" She nodded, as she walked out of the room.

"How's my husband doing?"

"The MRI showed nothing was wrong, but he has a pretty bad concession, and also has some broken ribs. We wanted to keep him here for a few days to keep an eye on him." Patricia nodded, as she walked back into the room. Sully looked at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, John."

"No, you're not, Patricia. I know when you are lying; you are lying to me right now. Tell me what happened." She sat down next to him. "The doctors wanted to keep you here for a few days; I'll make sure that you listen this time. I can't lose you."

"Honey, don't do this to me, don't keep things from me. Talk to me." She looked at him. "I can't... John."

He looked at her. "I know that Terry was here in the hospital, why did you have a gun, Patricia?"

She looked at him, as she started to cry. "I…."

He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Pat, sweetie. Look at me, it's me. I'm not going to judge, I'm not going to be angry at you, just talk to me. I love you."

She moved closer to Sully. "I was waiting for you to come back from your MRI, and Rebecca walked into the room and told me how Terry was going to charge you for the fight that you two had, so I said that I would go to the police about him attacking me and that is when he entered the room. I was so scared, John."

She stopped for a moment. He looked at her. "It's okay, you're safe," He grabbed her hand. "He wanted me to get you to drop the kidnapping charges against him, when I said no, he threatened me and our family. He then placed a gun against my back and moved us out of the room. I thought I was going to die, I thought I was never going to see you or Gwen ever again."

She then stood up and paced around the room. "I don't know what happened, John. I just kicked him and he fell onto the ground, and then I grabbed the gun. I didn't know what I was going to do with it. I didn't even feel like I had the gun in my hand, I just pointed it on him. I…." She looked out the window. " I couldn't believe that I even thought about killing someone, I will understand if you want nothing to do with me anymore."

"Pat, come here." Sully said. She walked towards the bed. "I love you, Patricia; there is no way that I would want to leave you. I'm just sorry that you had to go through this. She climbed onto the bed, and just started to cry. He wrapped his arms around her as best as he could. Swersky walked into the room, and Patricia looked at him. "You have come to arrest me."

Swersky shakes his head. "I just come to tell you that I will question you about everything, tomorrow morning. Sully nodded. "Thank you."

Swersky walked out of the room, and an officer came up to him. "We have bad news, there was an explosion where Bosco's old house was, Ty was in there…" Swersky turned around and looked at Sully and his wife hugging. He decides it wasn't time to tell them about what happened. They have been through enough today.

To be continued.

Did you really think I wouldn't end it with a cliffhanger, lol.


	15. Chapter 15

Without a Doubt

Author's Note: I would like to dedicate this to Jenny, who always reviews my stories. Thank you. You keep me writing.

Chapter 15

Sully stared at his wife as she was sleeping next to him in the hospital bed. She looked so peaceful. "John," she said, as she slowly started to get up.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She smiled at him slightly. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you? "

He smiled at her " You had a rough night."

She touched his face. " I'll be fine as soon as we are home. "

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Sully replied. Swersky walked into the room. Sully could tell by the look on his face that something was wrong. "What's wrong, boss?" he asked.

"It's about Ty and Bosco. Ty found out where Bosco was and went to rescue him, but what Ty didn't realize was that Bosco had a bomb attached to his ankle. We had Jake to come here and disable it, but it was too late, the bomb went off and the whole place went up."

"Are.. they.. " Sully said, as he stopped for a moment. He didn't even want to say the word.

Swersky shakes his head. " They are alive. Bosco is in critical condition. He was pretty beaten up. Ty is in stable condition. I would have told you this last night, but I thought you been through enough already."

Sully nodded. " I wish you told me yesterday, but all that matters is that they are going to be ok."

Patricia looked at Swersky. "When do you need me to come and talked about what happened last night? "

Swersky looked at Patricia. "Whenever you feel up to it."

She turned around and looked at Sully. "I think I would like to go and talk to Swersky about what happened now, so I can forget about it."

Sully nodded. "You be easy on my wife."

Swersky smiled slightly. "It is just standard procedure,"

Sully nodded. " I know,"

Patrica hugged Sully ." I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't get into any trouble while I'm away."

He smiled slightly. "I don't know if I handle that, you better come back soon." he said, as Patricia and Swersky left the room.

" How is he doing?" Sully asked Sasha, who was sitting by Ty's bedside.

She turned around. " Are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"I had to see him. I'm sorry that I wasn't here last night. I just found out this morning. Do you know how Bosco is?' he asked.

Sasha sighed. "The last that I heard was that he was out of surgery and in critical condition. Jake was killed in the blast. He was killed by his own bomb."

Sully smiled slightly. "It is pretty irony."

"S…u.." Ty said, as she slowly starting to wake up. " B..os…"

"I'm right here, Sully. Bosco is here in the hospital. You saved him."

Ty smiled slightly at Sully. " You.. d..id.."

Sasha looked at Sully. " I think you should go back to your room, Pat won't be happy with me if she finds out that you are out of your bed.

Sully nodded, as he wheeled himself towards the doorway. He then turned around and looked at the both of them. " It is all over. It is finally over."

Sully knew that he needed to see one more person before he goes back to this hospital room. The nurse looked at Sully. " I thought you just wanted to see your friend, it seems like you are going the wrong way to your room. I only let you go to your friend's room because you wouldn't stop asking me. But you need your rest, Officer Sullivian."

" I know, but I need to see my partner. I need to see for myself that he is ok. " She stared at Sully. " Okay, I'll take you there, but after that you need to go back to your room, or I'm going to have to tell your wife, and you wouldn't want to make her mad," she said, with a grin.

"Of course not."

As they approached Bosco's room, Sully realized that he had a visitor.

"What the hell are you doing? "he yelled. Faith looked at him. "I know you don't like me, but I had to know that he was ok."

"I don't want you anywhere near my partner. " Faith glanced at Sully. "I know that I lied to both of you and Bosco. But I was just doing my job. Once I got to know Bosco I realize that he wasn't the cold blooded killer that everybody made him out to be."

"I don't care that you were just doing your job. I want you out of this room right down before I call security. " Sully yelled. She moved towards Sully. "If you hate me so much why didn't you just let Jake kill me?"

Sully yelled. "I might hate you, but I would never want you to die. I just want you out of Bosco's life. You did your job, now you can go home and let us alone."

The nurse walked into the room. "Officer Sullivan, I think it is time for you to go back to your room. You are getting yourself upset."

"I will leave as soon as she is out of the room," Sully responded. Faith nodded. "I'm leaving," she said, as she left the room. The nurse looked at Sully. "Two seconds and then you are back to your room."

Sully looked at Bosco lying in the hospital bed. Bosco started to slowly wake up. " S…u…l.."

"I'm right here. Everything is going to be okay. It is all over."

" Kat…e.."

" She is with your mom. She is fine." Sully responded, as Bosco started to fall back asleep. "I'll be back to see you later." Sully then turned to the nurse. " I'll go back to my room now,"

" Finally," she said, with a laugh as she wheeled Sully back to his room.

Later,

"Faith, you are not recovered yet from your stab wound, I really think you shouldn't check yourself," FBI agent Jason Young told his friend.

"I have no reason to be here anymore, Jason. " Jason glanced at his friend. "That is true, but you should still stay in the hospital for a couple more days before you go home. "

"I'm checking myself out of this hospital tonight. Are you going to help me or not?" Faith asked. Jason nodded. "Of course, I will. That is what friends are for. Are you sure that you aren't running away because of him."

Faith sighed. "I cared about him, but he is going to be ok now. So I can get back to my job. Now go do your job and get everything ready for me," she said, with a grin. He laughed, as he left the room.

Faith sighed. This was just supposed to be just a job, she wasn't' supposed to fall in love with the suspect. So why couldn't she just stop thinking about him and get on with her life?

Sully was lying in this hospital bed when Patricia knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. Patricia walked into the room with Gwen.

"Daddy!!" she screamed as she run towards Sully's bedside. Patricia helped her onto the bed. "I miss you," Gwen said, as she hugged her daddy. Sully smiled at his daughter. "I miss you too."

Sully looked at his daughter and his wife. He was so scared that he was never going to see his family again, he was never going to let them go again.

Sully grabbed Patricia's hand. "Thank you,"

"Sully," said a voice. They turned around and saw Sasha standing in front of them. "How's Ty?" Sully asked.

"He's doing better. "

"Auntie Sasha," Gwen said. Sasha walked over to the bedside and grabbed a hold of Gwen. "Visiting Daddy I see. Have you been a good girl?"

"I have. I cleaned up all my toys at the grandma and grandpa's house. " Gwen said, with a smile.

"I definitely think you deserve a treat," Sasha said. "Can I take her to the vending machine for a snack?" Patricia nodded. " Of course," Sasha and Gwen then left the room. Patricia grabbed a chair and sat down next to Sully. Sully turned to his wife. " How are you doing? How did it go with Swersky?"

" I don't want to talk about it right now," she said, as she leaned over and kissed him. " I really just want to forget about everything.' He touched her face. " I know you do. As soon as I am out of the hospital, we are taking a trip, all three of us. "

Patricia wrapped her arms around Sully. "That's sounds like an amazing idea." She led her head on Sully's chest. " It's all over, Patricia. The nightmare is over."

_  
"Maurice," said a voice. He looked up and saw April staring at him. "It's all over now, April. I found who killed you. Everything is over."_

_" No, Maurice. Everything is not over. It's not over."  
_  
To be continued.

Author's Note: I know you are thinking more suspense, well you just have to wait and see. I still have some ideas!!

Don't forget to vote in my poll of which story you want me to update next!


End file.
